Bite your tongue
by Whats in a name2
Summary: Well im going some where with this. No heavy AxI but they are more than implied. There is also going to be a child or dhampire so for those that dont like dont read! Otherwise Enjoy
1. Blizard boredom

Yeah I don't own Hellsing and I don't have any money I'm still in high school so leave me alone and don't sue me I've got nothing accept this pack of Wrigley's gum but I'll fight for it to the bitter end so there oh and Enjoy the story *********************************  
  
The young woman across from her smiled slightly but Integral could see the uncertainty in her face. Integral tried to ease the mood by smiling herself but she couldn't seem to fain a hypocrites guise on that day. It was painful for her to see this young girl who she knew would become the next heir of Hellsing. Painful because she looked so innocent and leading an organization like Hellsing would inevitably crush such innocence. Painful because although the girl held Hellsing blood in her veins it was not the blood of Integral's own father but rather her twisted uncle. Yet, the bitterest pill lay somewhere deep in Integrals own heart.  
  
She would never have a child suitable to run Hellsing. She had hoped long ago to find someone she found agreeable and have a child but somehow she never had the heart for it. Her wounds never seemed to heal right no matter how strongly she licked them. Perhaps she might have been able to do it if she could have rid herself entirely of the memories but he was always there. After all he was more a part of Hellsing than she in many ways and though she distanced herself from him long ago she could not wrench his blood from her soul. He was always inside her pumping around in every heartbeat and breath. It was a heavy weight upon her pride as a Hellsing, much too heavy.  
  
"So Jacquelyn your mother tells me you go to boarding school during most of the year. She said you're an excellent pupil."  
  
"Um yes Ms. Hellsing. I mean Sir Hells-"  
  
"You may call me cousin Integral." Despite the fact that Integral preferred her full title she felt an obligation to be less formal with her new protégé. She knew she would have to step lightly with such a delicate girl. If Jacquelyn was to be the next heir of Hellsing she would have to be informed slowly of her inheritance.  
  
"Oh then you must can call me Jackie," she smiled.  
  
Integral bit back a frown and resisted the urge to pull out a cigar. "Very well then I shall call you Jackie; however, I must ask you not to allow anyone else to call you by that name. The people of this house are to refer to you as Ms. Walsh Hellsing only."  
  
"Um," the young girl blinked "I suppose I understand. Oh um I do enjoy school Ms. I mean cousin Integral. I'm hoping to attend Oxford in two years, that is I suppose if I can ever improve my Greek marks," she laughed. "I'm not very good with languages."  
  
"Well I'm glad you enjoy school. It is important for you to receive the best education possible so it is well that you have set you sights on Oxford. A Hellsing should expect no less. I am glad that I have had the opportunity to find you Jackie. I hope that in time you will consider me more than simply blood family. I do not care to mince words so I will tell you now that it is my intention to make you my heir. Although myself and my uncle were not close it is obvious you have little connection to him yourself."  
  
"My mother hated him she said he was not kind to my grandmother and treated her as though. as though she were a common whore."  
  
"Yes," Integral sighed "my uncle was a cruel man. I confess I was not terribly saddened by his death."  
  
"Cousin Integral, forgive me for being forward I know the Hellsing's have a vast fortune but what exactly is it that your organization does. Although I can't say I haven't indulged in the prospect of becoming quite wealthy ever since you sent for me; yet, somehow I'm more leery than I thought I would be. Perhaps running such an organization would not be in my best interests."  
  
And then it happened. Integral finally genuinely smiled. Perhaps I'm not giving her enough credit. "The complexities of running an organization such as Hellsing will be explained to you in time Jackie. However, you shall always reserve the right to decline your inheritance and in the mean time I'll be more than happy to help your family with your education. Even if you decline your inheritance you are still a Hellsing and deserving of your heritage."  
  
A cold gust of air seemed to send a shiver up Jacquelyn's spine. Sensing the usual disturbance Integral quickly lifted herself from her desk seat. "Well Jackie I hope you enjoy your brief respite at the Hellsing manor please forgive these old walls. Stone does little for keeping out the drafts.  
  
"Thank you cousin Integral, you're too generous." She smiled and turned noticing the door open.  
  
"Walter please escort Ms. Walsh Hellsing to her room."  
  
"Yes, Sir," he replied in his usual tone. However, these days Walter had been showing his age. It was been thirteen years since the helicopter crash and Walter's step had never been the same since.  
  
The subtle shift in temperature was now plunging and she could feel him materialize at her back. "Alucard I won't tolerate this behavior you are not to intimidate this girl do you understand."  
  
"Hmm," he brazenly reached his hand out grabbing her by the ribs and pulling her toward him. "This is who you would have be the next leader of Hellsing that wisp of a girl," he said in her ear.  
  
"Alucard I refuse to struggle with you and only succeed in baiting you on. Remove you hands this instant. I will not be told who I leave the Hellsing organization to."  
  
He let go of her and stepped back. He laughed jocularly. "As you say my Master but I still wonder why you don't have the heir your pride demands of you. You are only 36 after all. It is not to late to have a child."  
  
Her heart seemed to pang in her chest. He was far to good at twisting the knife. "Why do you bother Alucard you know damn well why I shall never have a proper heir to Hellsing."  
  
He smiled evilly. "There is no one to prevent you from taking a human lover. Is there Integral."  
  
He seemed to accent the syllables of her name as though each one were a gun shot across the room. "Get out," she yelled, but when she turned to face him he was already gone and for the first time in years she found herself huddled on the floor. She wanted to weep but her pride would not let her besides she knew he was still watching. It seemed so impossibly unfair that despite all the years she had spent trying to forget he could still rip her being in two. Hadn't she suffered enough for her passions. She had to live with the shame of it. Every day she longed to undue the past yet still she longed to feel his hands upon her again. It didn't matter her duty as Hellsing would always come first.  
  
My Pride in my heritage must be the guiding force in all my actions, she thought to herself. Yes, Master the true heritage of Hellsing calls out always to its members, a cruel voice laughed in Integrals mind and she felt no comfort in its words.  
  
************************************** Review if you want me to pump out chapters like a mad man and if you don't want any more than don't flame me just don't review ok 


	2. There is like 3 feet of snow out there

Lets see why don't I own Hellsing Hmmm because I'm not that creative but all the same I do own my original characters so don't just take 'em ask nicely before you chew 'em up and spite 'em out ***************************************  
  
Ceres Victoria stared up quietly as she noticed Walter and the young girl who she might one day call Master walk across the stairwell hall. There had been a time when Ceres would not have been able to watch from the shadows without being noticed but she had honed her skills over the years. Now the darkness enveloped her and they were one in the same.  
  
The girl was quite pretty she did not look much anything like Integral. Her hair was light brown and she had green eyes but she still carried herself the dignity that could only be the caliber of a Hellsing and she was rather tall too. She looks kind perhaps she will be a good Master Ceres thought to herself. Yet she didn't really understand any of this. Why Integral would choose this girl to be her heir rather than her own child was a mystery.  
  
Of course why Integral kept her child away from the Hellsing manor had always felt strange to Ceres. She didn't really understand any of it she thought to herself as her mind meandered back to all those year ago. Integral had ordered her to accompany her to an estate in Ireland of all places. At the time Integral simply said that she was taking a vacation from Hellsing but that she wanted to remain close to England should she need to return for an emergency. When She asked why Integral didn't ask Alucard to come instead Integral snapped back that it was time for her to rely on herself and that it was a vacation anyway and Alucard needed to stay in England to handle the ghouls and other scum.  
  
Integral never mentioned the pregnancy but one couldn't help but notice. It seemed odd that she hadn't been smoking her customary cigars but when Integral began to put on weight the reason was quite obvious. Ceres remember finally asking her about it and Integral said simply "after it is born we will return but you are not to speak of this with anyone."  
  
They stayed there quietly there for six months till Integral had her child in mid October. Ceres could still remember the agonizing screams but she had not been allowed anywhere near Integrals room during the actual birth. She remembered the morning after, Integral was up and about and no one mentioned the baby's sex or name or anything. After three more days Integral packed up her belongings and they returned to England.  
  
When they arrived home. Walter greeted Integral happily and that seemed to be the end of the entire ordeal. However, Alucard seemed to respond quite differently to Integral's return. He seemed almost angry with her if that were possible. Of course in time things returned to normal and the matter was forgotten.  
  
Ceres for her part had assumed that Integral had her child in secret because it just wouldn't due to have the leader of Hellsing walking around shamelessly pregnant and unwed. Besides Hellsing is no place to raise a child so Ireland seemed like a good home. Still in the 12 years since the child's birth Integral had never again stepped foot in Ireland as far as Ceres knew. No the whole matter was to confusing to understand even to Ceres.  
  
Alucard stepped into the darkness next to Ceres. Jacquelyn had been accompanied to her room long ago and now Ceres simply remained there is contemplation. "What do you think of this child police girl."  
  
"I don't know Master I have only seen her."  
  
"Do you think she has it in her to be the next heir to Hellsing."  
  
"Well if it is Master Integral's wish."  
  
"Hmm, yes if it is her wish we must obey. Still this girl is the spawn of that scum uncle his granddaughter. It makes my blood boil to think that Integral's own blood lines will not continue to lead Hellsing and of her own choice."  
  
Alucard laid heavy stress on the word choice which seemed to catch Ceres of guard. "Do you mean Master because Integral has not had a child of her own."  
  
Alucard burst out laughing at this statement making Ceres feel foolish. "I'm not ignorant police girl we both know full well that is not true."  
  
"But Master I don't understand any of this. If Integral has a child of her own why does she not leave Hellsing to."  
  
"Pride, the child's blood is tainted in Integrals eyes. She does not see the blood of Hellsing in her child, only shame. She will know in time how wrong she is though. The Hellsing's they are a strong willed lot. Even this girl is not utter trash."  
  
"Master what do you think will happen," but Alucard had already left and Ceres was even more confused if that were possible. Was the child the product of some terrible affair, had Master Hellsing been taken advantage of somehow. No that simply wasn't possible. Ceres simply didn't know where to find answers.  
  
Integral found herself in her room. The day had been stressed but all was well now. This girl Jackie she seemed like she would be an appropriate heir and she did have a lovely demeanor about her. She was charming. At the very least she could truly be free of the pressure of having to produce an heir or at least an acceptable heir.  
  
Then she felt the old pang again. Like her heart was being cleaved in two and she was back in the cream colored room with blood everywhere. The pain was slicing her in half and she screamed out. She wanted to call out his name but she wouldn't allow herself to. Every ounce of her pride demanded she stop this disgrace. Yet, it was too late. Her punishment was coming and she could not delay it any longer. Part of her would have given anything to keep it from coming to being but another part of her just wanted it over with so she could run away.  
  
Her body writhed forth in pain and the child slithered forth into the world late in the night. The midwife smiled relieved, Integral had lost a lot of blood she was lucky to be alive really. "You have a boy," she said.  
  
Integral did not look up she grasped for breaths desperately. The mid wife cleaned the child slightly and placed it upon Integral's chest. Integral wanted to push the child away but she did not have the strength. Stunning blue eyes opened and looked at her. The child cued and smiled like any normal baby. He seemed honestly quite beautiful. His hair consisted of a few stray raven color locks and whatever his skin color was could not be determined for he was quite red then. Integral sat there that night admiring him. She immediately took to calling him Winston after a cigar brand she liked. However, in the morning she placed him in a bassinet and never saw him again.  
  
Integral sat there in her room remembering that night. Yet, for all its pain and pleasures she remembered first and foremost the smell of her own blood upon those cream colored sheets.  
  
***************************** Yeah I've got to much time on my hands way to much! 


	3. Seriously cracks up I can't do it

What's in a name: Well the people have spoken. and they like it, yet again proving how gullible people are.  
  
Alucard: I think they think you actually know where you're going with this story What's in name  
  
What's in a name: I know and they didn't even flame me for how out of character you were  
  
Alucard: Me out of character  
  
What's in a name: Well would you really ever show a silly human emotion like anger  
  
Alucard: Yeah pretty much but why don't I have more air time  
  
What's in a name: You will I promise  
  
Alucard: Well it's a good thing you don't own me or any of the other Hellsing characters this story sounds lame any way ********************************  
  
Alexander stepped into the Galway cathedral pausing to breath in the air. It was an intoxicating mix of frankincense and oil. He did have a special fondness for Ireland and the United Kingdom. He himself was born in Glasgow but that was another life, long ago, before he joined the Church. Yet those damned Protestants drove him over the edge. They dared to turn away from the authority of the true church and even worse they had the audacity to claim rights to such countries like Ireland. Still, even most Protestant Churches could be tolerable. At least, they had developed their own tradition. The Anglican church on the other hand was merely an artificial replication; spawned upon divorce of all things. At least the Lutherans left for dignified reasons.  
  
Still it filled Alexander's heart with gladness to see this beautiful old cathedral. It was centuries older than even he. He stepped down the isles and looked up at the high gothic styled ceiling. It came together forming a high arch and beautiful stained glass windows surrounded the high ceiling. Martyrs and Apostles smiled down through the colored glass in beams of light that laid upon the church floor. Alexander looked up at the alter. The crucifix hung there front and center. "Yes God is always watching us."  
  
"Excuse me Father I didn't know anyone was here."  
  
Alexander turned and noticed a young boy in the isle. He was upon his knees before the table of candles. Obviously the child had been in prayer. The boy stood up slowly in veneration chanting "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit Amen."  
  
"Oh but my child the Lord is always here."  
  
The boy turned his face to Alexander reveling his mesmerizing blue eyes. "Of course Father its only that I didn't wish to disturb you. This must be your first time here. I have not seen you before."  
  
Alexander laughed lightly at this. It was not an evil laugh in fact it was somewhat pleasing to the ears. "My child I have been in this church many times. Long before you were ever born."  
  
"Oh," said the boy "forgive me its just such a beautiful cathedral. The way you looked at it, I felt you were seeing it for the first time but then I forget I always feel as though I'm seeing it for the first time."  
  
Alexander smiled. "I'm glad that you come here often child. Is there a reason why you came today. Is there some great sin upon your chest you have come to confess."  
  
"No, father I thank you I only came to ask Saint Augustine to pray for me. You see I was reading the City of God but I wanted to ask him to help me understand his message."  
  
"Ah child it is well that you study. All men must be theologians and woman as well though their studies must be guided more closely. I shall pray for you as well. God will always reward our efforts when seek him through wisdom."  
  
"Father Reilly," said the boy.  
  
Alexander turned to the smiling face of the cathedral's priest. "You must be Father Alexander," said the middle aged priest.  
  
"Yes," said Alexander "I'm so glad to meet you. I suppose we will be getting to know each other rather well."  
  
"Yes," said Father Reilly less enthusiastically. "Shall we enter my office."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll be leaving now Father Reilly, Father Alexander." The young boy turned and walked along the church wall heading toward the isle door. Alexander looked again at the young boy. It was good to see a child so devoted to their faith.  
  
"Tell me," said Alexander "who was that boy."  
  
"You mean Winston," said Reilly "he is a local boy."  
  
"Does he come every Sunday with his family."  
  
"Oh no, I'm afraid his aunt is Protestant. His parents were apparently killed in an automobile accident when he was a baby so he lives with her. Actually I think when he first came here 4 years ago it was a rebellious whim on his part. Still he has never missed a Sunday of Church since the first time he came to mass and he has to walk 2 miles. It is not even uncommon to find him here in prayer."  
  
"Hmm, it is well that he has found his way to the true church God has guided his actions."  
  
"Yes," Father Reilly motioned for Alexander to follow him into his office. Alexander sat down in a heavy queen ann chair. Reilly had a desk of course but rather than push the issue with this man he sat next to him in the companion chair. "I received a letter from Iscariot yesterday. I'm rather surprised you arrived so soon. In fact, all of this is rather shocking to me."  
  
"I understand but those scum sucking vampires need to be eliminated at all costs. The world must be purged of all inhuman beasts and it is my job to do that. This increase in demonic activity must end."  
  
"Yes of course," Reilly looked down at his shoes avoiding Alexander's piercing green stare. "I suppose we all serve God in different ways."  
  
Winston walked on through the green rolling hills. He had a strange feeling about that priest. There was something, dare he think it, unholy about the man. No it wasn't his place to judge a priest of all people. Whoever Father Alexander was he was far more holy than a 12 year old boy. Still Winston had a right to protect his Church it was his sanctuary. A place where he could feel God.  
  
The dull Protestant churches of his youth never had the same effect upon him He longed to see Gods presence in the pomp that was exclusive to the Roman Catholic Church. Winston was a mystic and somewhere in his soul he longed to be cleansed and absolved of some immortal sin. That first original sin, when man and woman invited the knowledge of evil into the world.  
  
He always felt the sins of his father upon him stretching back through untold generations. Maybe it was all the silly fancies of a foolish boy. After all, he had never know his parents and perhaps he longed for any connection to share with them. Even if it was an unfair connection it was still something to be tied too.  
  
****************** Alucard: that was terrible  
  
What's in a name: what are you talking about they're showering me with gifts look I got a bag of commas see .*shows bag* I'm going to put one everywhere ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Alucard: well there you go the author doesn't want to be taken seriously  
  
What's in a name: are you crazy this whole story is ridiculous. If my worst flames pertain to my grammar I'll be lucky. 


	4. She said she wants a smooth transition

I don't own Hellsing. It's not mine. I'm not making money off this and my story is dumb any way. So for those of you who want to make the most out of each of your brain cells turn back now.  
  
On a more serious note, it has come to my attention that the staff of twenty editors I keep under my employ are doing a piss pore job. I'd like to apologize for this. They apparently feel that the desks I keep them chained to are unfair workstations and that their weekly ration consisting of a bucket of fish heads is not enough to sustain them. So, until they all die and I'm able to purchase a new set from my Uzbekistani merchant you'll have to live with my mistakes.  
  
**************************  
  
Alexander watched as the vampire's dust scattered in the wind. He was not satisfied with his kill for the day. He knew that the real monster behind the increase in vampire activity remained out of his grasp. Yet, more disturbing perhaps was the general increase of freaks. The mysterious appearance of these freak creatures over 13 years ago had remained unsolved, and he knew members of the Iscariot conclave were itching to be rid of the chipped fabrications.  
  
This had been Iscariot's first real lead in almost 3 years. His only problem of course was keeping Hellsing's nose out of the matter. Fortunately, Sir Integral was busy concerning herself with the island to the right of him. However, things were brewing everywhere in the United Kingdom and it was obvious he would have to encounter the old battleaxe sooner or latter.  
  
Alexander sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful harvest moon. It was the kind of moon that made men like him want to purify the earth of all who would oppose the will of God.  
  
Winston sighed and placed his book on the coffee table next to him. He stood up and looked up at the sky through the tall French doors. He felt an urge to step out for a walk for some reason. As he opened the large doors he was greeted by the smell of calla lilies from a vase on the veranda.  
  
It was unusually warm outside for October. Today had been his birthday but as usual his aunt had treated him like a child. They had argued when he had asked if he could go to the library in town on his own. Protective as ever she had yelled and demanded to know why he needed to go the library when they had such an extensive collection. When he had attempted to explain they lacked the book he needed she had blown a gasket over his choice in literature.  
  
Winston couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be treated like an adult. He was so tired of being sheltered and damn near quarantined. His schooling consisted of his annoying tutor and the only free time he ever had was when he visited church. Fortunately, his aunt hated the Catholics, and wouldn't even allow him to be driven to the cathedral by their driver. At least when he turned 18 he would inherit the money his parents has left to him. Then he could do whatever he wanted  
  
He looked up at the harvest moon and suddenly he felt something in the very marrow of his bones. Some primordial sense of looming doom. He turned and ran to the door throwing it open and then he heard the blood curdling screams of a woman. He didn't really know why but he didn't feel like running away. Instead he ran toward the newly silenced voice. His blood was pulsating and for some unexplainable reason he felt -alive.  
  
His fingers glided up the railing as he ran up the stairs and headed toward his aunt's room. The door swung loosely and he entered the room not really knowing what he expected to find. To his horror in the darkness he saw some monster on top of his aunt's body. It appeared as though the creature was violating her in some way but all he could hear was a distinct slurping sound.  
  
Then for some reason all his senses seemed to heighten. He could see the bodies more clearly in the darkness. He could hear her pulse slowly lull as her heart stopped and the blood in her veins ceased to flow. Most distinct of all though was the smell of blood. It filled his head weaving a spell upon him. It made him feel as though he were thirsty. Some how his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he felt as though he had not had anything to drink in days.  
  
Then the monster looked up at him and it wasn't a monster at all. A beautiful woman smiled at him licking her lips and making a noise that almost sounded like purring. "You must be Winston," she said.  
  
Winston reeled back at the sound of his name. "Who the hell are you and what have you done."  
  
She grinned and stood up, holding his aunt in her arms. "Nothing you probably didn't want to do."  
  
He looked at her stunned. "You murdered her. Why?"  
  
"Don't you understand," she said "this weak human has held you back your whole life. I can sense it in your eyes. You don't grieve her death. You long for a taste."  
  
"What do you mean a taste."  
  
She burst out in laughter and dropped the body to the floor with a thud. "You know what I'm talking about. Haven't you always felt different. As though you were better."  
  
"Better! What the hell do you mean better."  
  
"I mean better than these mere humans. You know it in your blood. You are stronger then they are. The blood of a vampire flows in you."  
  
He stared at the blood that trailed down the side of her face. "A vampire, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Come with me and I will show you."  
  
He looked at his aunt's mutilated body on the floor. Her eyes were still open wide in fear. It was true he didn't love her but he didn't want to see her dead. How could this woman do this to her. Then the smell of blood filled his head again and for a second he understood. He walked over to her, stepping over his aunt's dead body. It was as though she had hypnotized him. Then suddenly the window burst open and wind rushed into the room bringing the smell of calla lilies and he remembered the sanctity of life. He took up his right hand slowly and smacked the she demon's cheek. The noise rang through the air.  
  
"I don't care for anything you have to show me."  
  
To his shock she began to laugh again. "Oh you are like your father I met him once you know."  
  
"My father." Winston felt some strange impulse and grabbed the woman. "What do you know about my father?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Are you the devil come to tempt me," he said.  
  
"Of course," she said.  
  
**********************************  
  
Integral: well you topped your last performance. That was even worse.  
  
What's in a name: you're just mad because you weren't in this chapter.  
  
Integral: no it really was bad. Probably because you wrote it at 1:30 at night  
  
What's in a name: well I thought someone might like to read another chapter at 2:00 and I'm having an Evangelionathon.  
  
Integral: man I wish I was at your place. 


	5. Can you believe my house flooded

I don't own Hellsing. Don't sue me please! I have no money.  
  
****************************  
  
Her gleaming eye's shined in the darkness of the grand vehicle they were now departing in. He did not really have the slightest idea as to why he had agreed to come with her, except that he felt he must. There had been something in her voice and eyes. It was trance like. As though Satan had come to him as a snake ready to weave a spell upon him. He wanted to believe desperately that some truth might yet be revealed to him and that he would finally be enlightened in the way he longed for. Yet, somewhere in his heart he felt an ominous sting of doubt. After all once Adam and Eve ate of the tree of knowledge their eyes had been opened but at a cost too dear.  
  
"Tell me," he said "where are you taking me."  
  
She smiled again but the blood she had drunk earlier remained on her teeth. It was frightful seeing her long fangs tinged in red. She looked like a fierce primal animal and in a way she was. "Patience," she said.  
  
He frowned, "I want to know where the hell we're going!"  
  
"Shh," she hissed. "It does not matter but I am taking you to Dublin. It is far more important who we are going to see there."  
  
He stared into her eyes. They were like to lamp lights in the darkness burning bright golden fires. No he thought to himself I shall not challenge her. It must be that I see with my own eyes. Then suddenly laughter filled his head and her smile contorted into a knavish grin.  
  
****************************************  
  
Integral slept peacefully in her bed. It was a humid night for late October so the windows were cast open bringing in only the gentle breeze of the wind. Alucard wandered the halls of the Hellsing mansion. He felt some base instinct to protect Integral now. Something about the night did not feel right. Rather then dissipate and appear before her he decided to tread lightly and walk into her room. Despite his lanky build he stepped lighter than air upon the stone floor. The door squeaked as he opened it but Integral did not stir.  
  
He walked gently over to her bed. The breeze scattered the soft fabrics of her bed softly into the air. In that moment Integral slept peacefully like an ethereal angel. Her long blonde hair lay strung across her delicate silk sheets and her skin looked like honeyed porcelain. As he laid down next to her they were a sharp contrast. His dark red coat and black hair made him into some demon and made her all the more delicate. It was strange to see Integral then. She was so proud and staunch. She would never have allowed anyone to see her like this. Alucard alone had been the only person or rather creature Integral had ever allowed herself to be vulnerable with. He alone knew that underneath it all lay fragile bone and flesh.  
  
Her skin was so soft and tempting. He longed to reach out touch her but he was after all her servant and he did try to do as she had commanded him. It had never been his intention that things should happen as they had. Thinking back onto the night when they had become far more than master and servant he could hardly believe he himself had acted as he had. He came to her offering her immortality but she lay there proud as ever and refused. In his anger he pulled her to her feet and thrust her against the wall and demanded that she choose one way or the other. Yet still, she gave him no answer except the quickening of her blood and the look in her eyes that asked him questions he could not understand. He wanted them to be partners forever. He had known she had been made for him from her very conception. She was the first woman to lead Hellsing and she had been set aside for him before she ever existed.  
  
Though he wanted to do it with every stolen drop of blood he held he knew the choice would have to be hers. Still he had to have her just once at least. And so when he crushed his cold lips upon her warm ones and she did not resist them they fell together. He had given into his desire and settled for something simple and carnal instead of what he truly longed for and she let the walls that entombed her fall. She allowed herself to love Alucard as something different from what he was. Worse still was the betrayal to her family. Yet, it was to be. Even Alucard had not seen it coming and certainly he had not planed it. If he had thought carefully about it he might have been able to prevent it but it was so far from his mind.  
  
It's syngamy had sent pulses through Alucard's spin and since the time of that fusion Alucard had not once lost the bond he felt to his child. He could always sense the boy. It did not matter that an ocean divided them or that he had never physically seen the boy's face. He just knew.  
  
He did not tell her then as she lay in his arms. He had thought that it surely would self abort. These sorts of things rarely happened and when they did being something not quite human they were usually rejected by the human body that carried them. He ought to have known though that Integral was no run of the mill human being and that the child would inevitably find its way into being. When she came to him a month latter declaring her pregnancy she spoke with frothing anger. She had accused him of intentionally doing this to her. She said she could not have such a child but after she had yelled and screamed and he had not spoken a word she broke down, convulsing into sobs as she fell to the floor.  
  
He did not comfort her it was not in his nature. When she looked up at him and said that she would kill the child he quickly pulled her to her feet as he had done the very night of its conception. "Don't be foolish Integral. This child will not be killed unless you take your own life and you have a duty to Hellsing you must complete first. What's more it is mine child as much as yours so I will not allow you to do anything to it or yourself." With that he dropped her and she fell like a limp doll to the ground.  
  
"I can not have this child. How can I bring such shame to the Hellsing name."  
  
"It may kill you and then you wont have to worry about it." With that he walked away but it had been his only fear that indeed the child might kill her. It had enraged him to madness when she left England for Ireland without him. He did not really give a damn what happened to the child but he worried about Integral. If the labor were to much for her he wanted to be there to change her into a vampire to save her. However, on that late October night when he sensed his son's impending entrance into the world he was filled with a calmness he did not really understand.  
  
He was strong and though he could make an effort to sense Integral it was no easy task; however, he could always sense his child and thus was able to sense Integral during her pregnancy. Her labor was long and strenuous still he knew she was well afterward. When she came home a month after the child was born they spoke nothing of the incident and indeed rarely spoke of it now. Except perhaps for the endless allusions he would make to it.  
  
Then suddenly Integral burst forth from her sleep. Her body seemed to convulse into a spasm. She looked over at Alucard but she did not seem angered by his presence as she normally might  
  
"Something is wrong with the boy," he said.  
  
She panted heavily trying to catch her breath from her frightful vision. "I don't. Alucard."  
  
"Please do not banter. Today we must be candid. Something is wrong with my child I can sense it."  
  
She looked at him and she wanted to yell at him for bringing up Winston but she knew some how he was probably right. After all her maternal instinct felt something was amiss and that was nothing in comparison to Alucard's ability to sense impending disaster.  
  
Suddenly, the phone range and she reached out placing it against her ear.  
  
"Integral Hellsing."  
  
"Excuse me Sir but I have you listed as the relation of one Ms. Abigail Richmond."  
  
When Integral heard this name her heart sank and she moved her head toward Alucard but he was not there. She searched the room and noticed him now sitting in a chair. "Yes," she replied and then the detective began his narrative of the events at a small house in Galway.  
  
When Integral hung up the phone Alucard looked at her. He stated flatly "Give me my orders." Under normal circumstances she would not tolerate such words from him but he uttered the word give with less of a tone of demand then she expected. He said the word as though it were a request between to intimate friends and so with a heavy heart she sent him to Ireland to save their child.  
  
**********************  
  
More Jackie Later it's just I need a few more chapters before I can bring her back into the mix. The story is already cluttered  
  
Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. I'm sorry about the monstrous delay. My basement flooded and so I've been painting and fixing it. That's damn snow storm was a disaster. OH and I had an 11 page paper due on poetry analysis. Well I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Much Love What's in a name! 


	6. I have been trying to upload all day

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing but Hellsing may own me  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Winston stepped out of the car lightly. His feet were like rubber and somehow stepping one foot in front of the other became a monumental task. The harvest moon lay heavy in the shy. He felt as though he could reach out to touch it and he wanted to capture it. He knew daylight was approaching fast but he wanted to cloak himself in the night.  
  
"Come," she said.  
  
He turned to face her and silently followed her into the building. It appeared to be an old warehouse of some sort. A large steel door seemed to open at her command sliding open with a slight squeak. However, as the door slid open a tall man's figure stood silhouetted against fresh streams of light the cut through the darkness.  
  
"We've been waiting for you Maya."  
  
The demonic woman quickened her pace and approached the man grinning. "So sorry Fredrick. It took some cajoling on my part." She turned and caught Winston's eye. "He seems to be quite unaware of what he is." The man then turned toward Winston as well.  
  
"Really," he said. "How interesting."  
  
Winston stood there slack jawed. His feet once like rubber were now like cement. Everything about the air was portending.  
  
"Don't be afraid Winston," said the man.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know a lot about you Winston. You are a remarkable boy"  
  
Winston swallowed hard. " I don't understand any of this. Why did she bring me here and why did she kill my aunt. For that matter how do you people know my father?"  
  
"She wasn't your aunt Winston so don't morn the loss to much."  
  
Winston again began to walk he moved slowly toward the man till he was inside the building. The she demon was already inside. His brows began to furrow and he was beginning to become angry. He pointed to the creature yelling as he motioned toward her. "What the hell is she."  
  
"She is a vampire Winston as are you or well partially any way."  
  
A loud click was heard and Winston turned his head noticing that the steel door had now slid shut and he was indeed trapped inside. "This is ridiculous vampires do not exist! She is not a vampire and neither are you."  
  
The man smiled. He had shoulder length light brown hair. Some of it was tied back but most of it lay lose in the front. "Of course I didn't say I was a vampire now did I. My name is Frederick and I am quite human I assure you."  
  
"Well then if you're a human being why do you associate with creatures who want to eat you?"  
  
At this comment the man began to laugh with mirth. "They work for me or for my employer any way. Speaking of which I have an offer to make you but first I think we better clear up this nasty business of you heritage." He snapped his finger and suddenly black figures along the wall began to take on bodily forms. They moved towards Winston and grabbed him by his arms.  
  
"What are you doing," he yelled. He began to squirm frantically. He could not free himself of their grasp. The man stepped forward. He pulled out of his coat pocket a long knife smiling wickedly.  
  
"Trust me Winston everything will be fine." The man raised the knife high over Winston's head.  
  
In his mind he slowly began to pray to God. He regretted that he had ever allowed himself to follow that vile strumpet creature to his certain doom. He repented not grieving for his aunt as he should have and asked only for God's mercy and forgiveness.  
  
Then the man brought the knife down in one magnificent stroke. It sliced through his neck and Winston felt the blood ooze forth from his body. Closing his eyes he thought to himself this is it this is death. Yet, the thought did not seem to stop coming. He thought perhaps his soul had left his body but when he opened his eyes he was confronted with the same image. The rafters of the old warehouse were still there. Suddenly his arms were let go and his body fell forward.  
  
"You see," said the man. "You are a remarkable boy. Positively immortal."  
  
Winston took up his hand and felt along his neck. The skin had resealed itself as though by magic. He thought perhaps it had all been an illusion but he could smell blood everywhere. He looked down and he was standing in a pool of red. "But how can I walk in the sun and this." He pulled out a silver cross we wore around his neck.  
  
"You are not soulless. Winston you are quite special."  
  
"How," he demanded.  
  
"You were born from a human being. Your mother is in fact the great Integral Hellsing."  
  
"Hellsing, but my last name is Richmond."  
  
"I told you before that woman you called aunt was no blood relation of yours. You are what people call a dhampire a sort of half-breed. Half human half vampire."  
  
"If she wasn't my aunt why did she take care of me?"  
  
"She was paid to. Getting back to your mother there is a reason I called her great. The Hellsing family has been the leading organization in regards to controlling demonic activity in England for centuries."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? You're not making sense. Why would the leader of an organization responsible for killing vampires have a child with one?"  
  
"Preciously, Winston," chimed in the female vampire. "You are a disgrace to her families honor. She could not have your existence known." The vampire spoke with mock sympathy. Fawning as though it were all some great tragedy.  
  
"Maya, quiet!" The woman hissed at his remarks. "Yes well I'm afraid it's true Winston your conception if known would have brought a good deal of shame upon the Hellsing family so that's why you were left here with your supposed aunt."  
  
"Alright but that still doesn't explain how this Integral person conceived me in the first place." Winston looked at the man skeptically. He finally had the nerve to stand on his own two feet again. Everything about the night was making him sick. Particularly, the fact that it was ending he could sense the sun rising outside even though he could not see anything inside the old warehouse.  
  
"Oh well I believe that was your fathers fault. Sir Integral isn't the type of woman who could love a man she doesn't deem to be superior to herself. Of course she would never allow herself to believe a vampire is superior to herself but Alucard is a different matter."  
  
"Alucard?"  
  
"Hmm, your father. He saved your mother from certain death at the hands of her uncle when she was but a child. He is bound to the Hellsing family as their servant. He looked out for Integral and I do believe if indeed such a creature as Alucard could love anything it would be your mother. Anyway I think he wanted to turn her but she wouldn't allow it. Some how the whole ordeal resulted in your existence but I don't really think I need to expound upon it."  
  
Winston swallowed hard "All of this is crazy and I'm not saying I believe any of it but if it is true it still doesn't explain why you brought me here Frederick." He spit the name out as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"Well that all comes back to my employer."  
  
*********************  
  
Huh, *scratches head* well that was an interesting review. Yeah I guess there are some similarities but Winston is no D. I mean for starters I have no idea if D is a practicing Catholic. Plus Winston doesn't have a cool hand that can talk to him! Wish I had one of those. Well enjoy the next chapter. 


	7. Should I actually give these chapter tit...

Author's note: Ok I totally understand how some people hate this type of fan fiction. I really do. It's totally not true to the characters and I understand why people get upset BUT THIS FIC IS CLEARLY MARKED PEOPLE. Don't read a fan fiction if you know before you even start reading it you will hate it. I gave a good description and told people flat out don't like don't read. YOU CAN'T SAY YOU WERENT WARNED  
  
Now that that's out of the way thanks to those who reviewed and enjoy the next chapter. I don't own Hellsing; so obviously, I'm not making any money. In fact, I'm basically doing this just for fun so please don't sue me.  
  
********************************************  
  
Winston stared at the man blankly. His whole world was slipping away from him but he couldn't really grasp at strings anymore. Every drop of logic that he had ever held in his being was cast aside with the wind. He had no reason to believe the man that stood before him and yet he did.  
  
The man smiled and tossed back the loose strands of light brown hair that lay in his face. "Well then now that that's out of the way how about we get to the heart of the matter. You see a rather powerful man employs me. I don't think names a necessary at this point but for the sake of argument will call him Mr. Smith. Anyway Mr. Smith has a vested interest in the success of your. species."  
  
"You mean mixed bloods like myself."  
  
"Well more like vampires in general. You see technology is making all sorts of things possible today. Mr. Smith is sort of after the fountain of youth. You know unlocking the secret to immortality and all that jazz."  
  
"And he wants me because?"  
  
"Well you've got the best of both worlds working for you Winston." He walked over to Winston and pulled out his hand grabbing him by his jaw pulling him up. Winston grasped for breath slightly. "I wouldn't bother breathing its really not necessary," Frederick replied. He traced his thumb across the freshly healed wound along Winston's neck and then ceased to apply pressure upon Winston's throat.  
  
Winston's heart could not stop racing his blue eyes were locked with Fredericks brown ones. "So what you're telling me is you killed my aunt so that you could bring me here to turn me into your guinea pig!"  
  
"Basically," Frederick smiled slightly and stepped back laughing.  
  
Winston frowned his eyes icing over with hatred. The laughing filled his head so he couldn't escape the hideous noise as it reverberated throughout his being. He wanted to rip the man in half. Never in his life had he wanted more desperately to use violence to escape. He wasn't a creature of force by nature but somehow he found himself standing on his tiptoes with his own hand reaching up grasping Frederick's throat. He couldn't stop himself from clamping down on the man's esophagus.  
  
Blood oozed out of Frederick's mouth while his arms flared out trying to loosen Winston's grip. Maya quickly came to Frederick rescue pulling the boy off of him.  
  
"My my," she grinned as she held Winston pinning his arms behind his back. "This one is catching on quickly Freddie. You might want to be more careful."  
  
Frederick lay on the floor coughing. It was obvious whatever damage was done he wouldn't be speaking much in the immediate future. As the fresh blood fell to the floor Winston was again possessed by the scent. His mouth watered as though freshly baked homemade cake was in the air. His desire to drink the blood began to consume him. He struggled in Maya's arms panting his tongue like a dog.  
  
"Oh dear," she said. "I better not let you go or Freddie is a goner."  
  
Suddenly conscious of what he was doing Winston stopped struggling and ferociously bit down on his tongue. His own blood filled his mouth and though it was not quite what he wanted he felt appeased. The sweet liquid gushed forth hot and soothing. The revelation of its power was like that of breast milk upon a newborn babe. Winston lay there sucking upon his own cut tongue till he was sated.  
  
Somehow while all this was happened a mysterious black figure appeared. Suddenly blades began to fly around the room everywhere marking the walls of the room with papers. Winston felt the presence of something holy amongst the blades. The man stood there in priestly garbs. Though Winston did not recognize him at first he felt as though they had met.  
  
"Demonic demons from Hell. I have been sent here to cleanse this destructive operation of yours to propagate the world with freaks and other insidious creatures of hell."  
  
"Who the Hell are you," cried Maya.  
  
"I am the servant of the righteousness. I bring justice to unjust creatures such as yourself. Though it is of no consequence my name is Father Alexander Paladin Anderson. Now I shall liberate the earthly remains of the woman whose body you posses. You filth of the earth." As he said this he brought out two long blades crossing them into the holy symbol of Christ. "You shall again return to dust fowl demon." With that statement the man ran forth head on driving the blade into her chest.  
  
Maya began to laugh. "Is that all you have for me," she yelled. She now let Winston go being occupied with other matters. However, by this point recognizing the danger Frederick had begun to sneak out of the building hoping to escape the battle that was bound to ensue. Winston and the others were too caught up in the situation to notice.  
  
"You walking plague upon the earth. You're not even the real thing a cheap imitation." Alexander brought forth another blade but the vampire reared back pulling out the blade in her own chest screeching as she did so  
  
"I see you blessed this blade. Father."  
  
Alexander lunged forward toward the demon but she stepped out of the way narrowly missing his blade as her own clashed with his. "You must be the assassin priest of Iscariot."  
  
The vampire jumped back turning and raising her blade this time she swiped at Alexander but he moved out of the way and pulled his blade up striking it against hers. "I must be loosing my touch," said Alexander.  
  
"Maybe I'm just to much for you to handle in your old age Father," replied Maya.  
  
"No," said Alexander. "For you to know about my existence I would have to of let someone slip by me, to live to tell the tale." At this he smiled closing his eyes while standing still.  
  
"I see," said Maya. She picked up her blade while he was smiling and drove it right into his heart but he did not even flinch. He opened his eyes slowing laughing methodically. "My God what the hell are you," the vampire cried.  
  
"I already told you," and with that Alexander picked up his blade gliding it through the air and then through her head in one swift movement. "Justice is served. May your mortal soul find rest in the hereafter amen."  
  
Winston still lay on the ground watching the entire event his mouth agape. He now recognized the priest to be the eerie man he had met at church earlier in the day.  
  
Alexander turned and noticed the boy upon the floor. "Child tell me did you drink any of her blood." He noticed the blood along the edges of Winston's mouth pointing to it.  
  
Winston shook his head slowly. "No Father." The words were barely audible in the silent room. "I bit my tongue."  
  
"Were you taken for food," asked Alexander.  
  
"I suppose," said Winston.  
  
"Well, I guess you've had quite an interesting night. It is always a shock to the system to learn about such creatures." Alexander again looked at the boy and recognized him. "You're the boy I met in church today aren't you."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
"How did you get here boy."  
  
"They took me from my home. They killed my aunt."  
  
"I see," said Alexander. "I think it would be best if you came with me to the church. I can explain to you a little but about this. I'm sure the police will need a statement from you as well. In any case Father Reilly will be able to comfort you while I go to your house to perform your aunt's last rights."  
  
"She's not." Thinking better of his statement Winston decided that his aunt should have the holy sacrament anyway.  
  
"I know Father Reilly explained the situation to me," replied Alexander.  
  
The two men prepared to leave the building together. Winston walked silently wondering if Alexander had any idea what he really was.  
  
***********************************  
  
Frederick sat in Maya's car nursing his wounds. He felt as though his throat was on fire and he wanted to get to a doctor but he knew he would have to get the tube to a laboratory quickly. He sat there playing with the container. It held a few small strands of carpet fibers, nothing much. Yet, it was sufficient DNA and rapid polymerizing chain techniques were always available to amplify the DNA quantity. It would be a sufficient sample and soon Doctor Caldwell would be at his disposal.  
  
************************************  
  
Sigh one more semi violent chapter and then I bring Winston to England. Review if you can ^_~ 


	8. I am so devilish, such a tease

Okay I'm going to take a serious break a month or so. I have serious AP exams and I'll just generally be busy wrapping up with my high school days. Anyway don't expect a new chapter for a while but anything is possible! ^_^ Thanks to those who reviewed I appreciate it. By the way I know my grammar is awful but when I'm done I might try and find someone to edit it. As it is I don't have anyone and if I did it would slow down the alacrity with which I am able to distribute these chapters.  
  
********************************  
  
Winston stepped into the church following the priest blindly. The sun was shinning now but he wanted to shroud himself in darkness. Even though the sun streamed into the church in beautiful colors that reflected off the painted glass Winston still felt safer inside the church's walls. It was as though the glass tempered the light just enough so that it could not hurt him. Yet, perhaps Winston did not really fear the light as much as he felt out of place in it. When he first walked out of the old warehouse he felt as though his very presence was an affront to the golden beams of perfection.  
  
Dry blood was now caked on his shirtsleeve giving off a pungent odor. He smelled like death. He felt like death and maybe he was Death. The thought of crawling into a hole was the only thing that kept his feet moving but now that he was faced with the glorious alter he fell to his knees. The large crucifix hung over him with such sorrow and empathy. No one understood his suffering better than the Christ. Then he did not feel as though the weight of the world was upon him. After all, his aunt had lost her life today but he had been chosen to live on. Perhaps this new burden, this demonic blood, was his cross to bear in life. God was merciful and forgiving and his sins had been forgiven before he had even committed them. Maybe, he could bear this burden after all.  
  
"Win."  
  
He turned and Father Reilly stood there with his arms open waiting for him. Father Alexander stood next to him and he had surely told him everything except of course what Father Alexander himself did not yet know. Still, reconciliation was upon Winston now and he knew what he had to do. He stood and walked toward Father Reilly and when he stood before him again he fell to his knees. "Bless me Father for I have sinned."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Alucard was not particularly pleased that his scent had lead him to a Church of all places. Worst still he could smell that regenerative priest in the air as sure as he could smell the boy. Idiotic freaks he could deal with but he was in no mood to play around with Captain hook for an extended period of time. Of course, Winston's identity was also critical. If Paladin figured out who the child was he would probably use the child to threaten his master with. Alucard's blood boiled at the thought. It would be difficult enough to restore the child to his rightful place without having to have Integral reminded of the threat his linage was to the Hellsing family.  
  
In any case he knew he had best be about his business. He wanted to have the child in his care quickly. Moving with swiftness Alucard pulled out his long jackal and prepared to pull the trigger.  
  
*******************************  
  
Winston swallowed hard he was prepared to tell Father Reilly everything even though he was afraid it might break Father Reilly's heart. The man was his spiritual leader and he looked to him for guidance. Somehow though when he looked up and saw Alexander he became intensely afraid of confessing the truth. However, his dilemma was interrupted as the sound of a gunshot burst through the room.  
  
A tall sinewy man walked into the building and brought with him the presence of something beyond power. It was as though he was the very embodiment of destruction. He looked around the room for a few second until he saw Winston. His scarlet eyes met Winston's icy blue ones for only a millisecond but it was enough time for Winston to see into the man's soul. It only took Winston that millisecond to understand this man was Alucard but even though his recognition was instant the shock of it left him bewildered and lost.  
  
Alucard himself wasted little time once he knew for certain this indeed was the boy. He quickly shifter his eyes toward Alexander and prepared to do battle. "Well Catholic I see we meet again."  
  
"And just what is the Hellsing pet doing tramping though Ireland. I don't believe this is your jurisdiction Alucard. Or is your precious Master stepping out of her bounds."  
  
"I am here only to retrieve the boy. Now give him to me or be prepared to meet your maker you regenerative monster."  
  
"The Boy?" Alexander briefly shifted his eyes toward Winston. The child was still lying on the floor his head was cast down but his body seemed to be shaking. "Just what is this about you vampiric blood sucking cancer upon the earth. Are you responsible for what happened to this lad," he said pointing to the boy.  
  
"Yes and no," replied Alucard. "He is my responsibility always but I had nothing to do with his aunt's death. Now please hand him over and our business will be concluded and I shall leave this island." With that he pulled up his gun bringing it to Alexander's face. Father Reilly reared back at the appearance of the weapon but quickly grasping the danger of the situation he kneeled down toward Winston instinctively protecting the child.  
  
"How dare you. This is the house of the Lord and you desecrate this holy place with your filthy presence."  
  
Alucard pulled his trigger sending a powerful silver bullet through Alexander's face. The impact sent Alexander's body toward the floor but he remained unharmed. Picking himself up he glared at the vampire in anger.  
  
"This is all rather redundant wouldn't you say," replied Alucard.  
  
"You beast. I ought to have sent you to hell long ago. I see now that you've taken to cowardly attacking defenseless children but I won't have you corrupting the weak innocent souls of God." Alexander pulled out his notorious blades eyeing the Alucard coolly. "It's time I finish this with you Hellsing trash."  
  
Alucard bemusedly smiled at the priest. "I couldn't possibly be in more agreement with you Catholic. It is time we ended this little game of ours."  
  
Alucard again brought up his jackal firing at Alexander but the priest quickly dodged the bullets heading straight for Alucard slashing at him. Alexander brought his blade down upon Alucard but the vampire brought up his gun shielding himself from the sharp blade. The tips of Alucard's fingers were cleaved off by the impact of the sword's razor edge but it was of no consequence to Alucard. They both watching as the blood dripped down carelessly. The two men remained at a stalemate neither willing to give up the upper hand. However, despite Alexander's efforts his arm grew lax and he momentarily lost the force of his blade. The sword slid forward along the shaft of the long gun. Alexander quickly rotated himself around Alucard hoping to stab the vampire in the back.  
  
Sensing the Priests inevitable move Alucard dispelled himself into dust throwing his laughter throughout the room. "How very noble all your morals are." Then Alucard solidified himself next to Winston and Father Reilly. His once monstrously evil face shifted into a very warm smile. He brought out his long gloved hand out toward his child. "It is time we left this place. You are aware who I am."  
  
"Yes," Winston replied.  
  
Alexander looked at Alucard venomously. "Stop using your evil mind tricks to harm this boy."  
  
"Stay out of this priest this is none of your concern." Alucard again met Winston's eye. What is your name child, he asked without words.  
  
"Winston," he replied.  
  
Father Reilly looked at the boy confusedly. He instinctively stepped back from the vampire. Alucard sent messages to the priest's subconscious telling him that he needn't worry about the child and so he removed his hands from the boy.  
  
Alexander felt completely perplexed about the situation. Something wasn't right. Why was Hellsing's pet abomination so fired about retrieving this boy? Then suddenly the likeness hit him. The boy had the very same face as the demon. His hair fell in sweet raven tresses around his face and his bones had the same refined noble sharpness as Alucard's. Still something remained illusive to Alexander. If his suspicions were correct then the answer was obvious but there was only one way to know. He pulled out his long blade and though if he were wrong it meant certain death he flung the blade any way asking for God's forgiveness.  
  
Father Reilly screamed out in madness at Alexander but the blade already found its target sheathing itself inside Winston's chest. The boy already on his knees fell forward in a pool of his own blood. The shock of the event left him unconscious but his heart continued to pump despite his severed atria although, the pressure was barely strong enough to maintain it's beat.  
  
He would survive of course but the whole act infuriated Alucard. Though he wanted to rip the priest in half he knew he had to be about his Master's business so instead he reverently picked up the boy and dissolved into a pool of blood taking the child with him.  
  
Alexander had not seen the boy revive himself but the fact that Alucard took no notice to the fatal wound he had inflicted upon the boy was proof enough. The child was indeed the half-breed spawn of Alucard but how had its origins come about. Who could possibly be its mother? Then Alexander was hit with the vision of Winston's icy blue eyes. "My God," he said quietly to himself.  
  
********************************  
  
Alucard materialized with Winston in his arm's the boy was still unconscious but his breath was steady. It became apparent to Alucard, as he now surveyed the child there was little of the Hellsing bloodline in his appearance. Alucard had hoped the child would of taken after Integral so that she might be able to see her own blood in him. Unfortunately, his features were so keenly and clearly Alucard's. The boy's pale skin was framed by deep black hair. So oddly beautiful Alucard thought to himself.  
  
The boy's eyes opened suddenly revealing his deep blue eyes. "Ah," said Alucard. "Maybe there is some Hellsing in you yet." He smiled as Integral's eyes stared up at him through his son.  
  
********************************  
  
Sigh now on to England. BTW I promise there will be a full-fledged family meeting in the next chapter.  
  
What's in a name ~ Out 


	9. Wow I think this story is going to be lo...

Yeah Winston's decidedly English. It's not my favorite name but I wanted something with a sort of foppish feel about it. I sort of want Winston to be nothing like either of his parent's and besides some people call him Win.  
  
I don't own Hellsing yada yada yada. Not making any money yada yada yada. Enjoy.  
  
*************************************  
  
They had not spoken on the plane ride home. Winston had mostly stared at the cold metal floor of the helicopter. He tried to sleep but somehow his body wouldn't let him. He didn't really need to be told they were heading toward England. Perhaps, he might have spoken to Alucard about it if he had had the courage. However, he was frightened of confirming anything that had happened over the last twenty-four hours and he had this suspicion that Alucard knew all the questions in his mind already. If Alucard wanted to breach the subject he would of. For now Winston felt content to wait.  
  
For Alucard's part he felt strangely anxious. He was mostly contemplating whether or not he ought to bring the boy straight to Integral. She would probably want to delay having to speak with him but it would have to be done. It would be useless to try to conceal the truth from Walter. He would understand everything the minute he laid eyes on the boy. Ceres didn't matter of course because Integral didn't really give a damn about his servant's opinion of her but Walter was a father figure. He would have to approve of the boy. No it wouldn't do to tip toe around the subject. Regardless of what his Master wanted he was going to bring the boy straight through the Hellsing manner. It was after all his birthright. If Integral wanted to send the boy away again after their meeting it was her choice but the situation would have to be dealt with.  
  
The child had not been attacked randomly. There was something behind all this. Alucard felt it brewing for months. The whole situation reeked of freaks. In any case Winston would have to be protected and that meant Hellsing was obligated to take care of him. Alucard turned his eyes toward the boy. He was staring at the floor and playing with the button of his shirtsleeve. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He wanted to ask a dozen questions but he didn't know where to begin or what he even should call Alucard.  
  
"You may call me Alucard."  
  
Winston turned toward the voice. It was not warm; it was simply matter of fact. He replied with the same tone, "and her?"  
  
"You will call her Integral for now."  
  
"What will you do with me?"  
  
"It depends on what my Master wants. Your life is in danger and so for now Hellsing will have to keep you safe."  
  
"What will happen to my aunt?"  
  
Alucard stared at Winston for a moment before he understood what he meant. "She will be buried in Galway. I'm sorry but you will not be able to attend the funeral. Everything else has been handled as far as the investigation and police are concerned."  
  
Suddenly the helicopter came down on a landing pad. The ride over had felt infinitely long but now that they had landed Winston felt as though the ride had been far to short. The door swung open revealing a man wearing some type of uniform. It had a crest upon it with the name Hellsing embroidered across it.  
  
"Alucard. Sir Hellsing has been made aware of your arrival. She has made arrangements for your passenger and asked me to hand you this."  
  
Alucard reached out toward the letter and took it from the man's hand. He took one look at it and tore it in half. "I'm afraid I can not comply to Sir Hellsing's request. We'll be heading toward her office now." Alucard turned toward Winston saying simply, "come."  
  
The boy gulped slightly and followed Alucard off the landing pad. They appeared to be on top of a tower on some great building.  
  
"Alucard Sir Hellsing has given me order's demanding that you follow them," the man yelled.  
  
He continued to walk on ignoring the man completely. Winston followed him as they entered a corridor of the great building. "Where are we," asked Winston.  
  
"This is your families house," Alucard said quietly. "The Hellsing manner. I need to ask something of you before we enter your mother's office Winston."  
  
Winston lost his footing a bit as when Alucard used the word mother. "Yes."  
  
"You are not to mention your affiliation to the Catholic Church to Integral do you understand."  
  
"Why?" He questioned.  
  
"It does not need to be made known for now. The Hellsing's have fought with the Catholics for many centuries and Integral doesn't need to know about it for now. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, but I won't deny it if she asks."  
  
"That's fine," replied Alucard. "It shouldn't come up. I only mean that if she asks about what happened to you, you needn't mention your connection to the church just for now." After this brief conversation the two remained quiet until they reached a long hall with checkered marble tile. The house was amazing, long tapestries hung everywhere. The walls consisted of stone and intricately carved wood patterns. His own house in Ireland had been beautiful but this place was incredible to Winston. It felt so strange. His mind was suddenly filled with a million childish fancies. His family had walked these halls for centuries and now he was finally taking his place among them. He felt pride.  
  
Alucard looked at the boy for as second and ran his fingers through his hair flattening it. "I'm afraid you wont be able to clean yourself up but straighten up what you can." Winston looked at his sleeve caked in blood and sighed buttoning it up again. He was a mess.  
  
Suddenly they stopped before two large oak doors. Alucard did not bother to knock he simply opened the doors and stepped into the room. He walked to the center of the room and then said only. "Master."  
  
A woman with long blonde hair and glasses leaned on a large desk with her arms crossed resting her chin on her hands. She looked down and did not bother to pick up her head when Alucard spoke. Winston could not bring himself to do anything more than step into the room. He closed the door as quietly as he could but he did not go to Alucard.  
  
A strong English accent filled the air speaking calmly. "Alucard I sent you orders but you refused to comply with them which somehow I expected but that you would have the audacity to walk right into my office after disobeying me is infuriating. Time and time again you defy me. Yet, somehow you continue to call me Master despite the fact that you do not even know what the word servant means." At this the woman stood up and pounded her fist on the desk. Her face grew enraged. Then she looked in the corner and saw a young boys face leaning against the door.  
  
He looked absolutely petrified. His lower lip was quivering slightly. He did not look like he was going to cry but he seemed to be frightened. She could make out very few of his features in the poorly lit room but it was obvious that he was the mirror image of Alucard. She sighed and hung her head.  
  
"Master his life is in danger and besides that he knows everything now. I believed the Hellsing organization owed him an explanation at least."  
  
Integral looked up again. She could barely bring forth any words from her mouth. Everything was overwhelming her. The whole room felt like it was spinning. It was only early evening now but she had worked all day and now she had so much work ahead of her. She just wasn't ready for the conversation that was going to ensue. "Alucard take the boy to a room where he can clean himself up. He is a mess. We will have this conversation in the morning."  
  
"He will not be sent away Integral."  
  
Her face again frowned. "I said we can have this conversation in the morning Alucard damn it. Now get out."  
  
Alucard turned toward Winston and looked at him. "Very well Master. Winston you will be taken to your room. Good night." With that Alucard disappeared into his dungeon home for rest and a good drink.  
  
Integral suddenly panicked. She had intended for Alucard to take the boy to his room. Now she would have to have either Walter do it or take him herself. Both prospects were horrifying at the moment but she couldn't let Walter know for now. Looking at the boy she said quietly, "I will bring you to your room." She picked herself up and walked over to him unsteadily. He looked up at her with her beautiful blue eyes. "Come," she said.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Ok they really will have a full-fledged conversation in the next chapter. It always surprise's me how quickly 3 pages goes. BTW yeah I should be studying English right now or even Biology. Oh well sigh.  
  
What's in a name ~Out~ 


	10. It's 12:30 I should be sleeping now

What's in a name: Yes AP English Lit is done.  
  
Integral: Considering you can't tell manner from manor I doubt you did very well.  
  
What's in a name: Hey it's mostly reading and interpreting. Now on to Calculus.  
  
Integral: Uh wretched subject matter. The only thing I failed in boarding school. Damn derivatives.  
  
What's in a name: Wow Integral don't be so anti-derivative.  
  
Integral: In the history of Japanese pun making that was the worst.  
  
(I don't own Hellsing and I think I've established it enough times)  
  
**********************************************  
  
Integral sat at her dresser fixing her tie. She tried in vain to make the Windsor knot meticulously perfect but it was to no avail. She was only delaying the inevitable. She had been unable to get any decent sleep last night. Every time she closed her eyes her mind was flooded with images of his face. She had brought him to a room that ran along her own hall. It had been her father's room.  
  
She thought back to the night before. They remained silent during the walk to the room. She had stared blankly thinking only of moving forward. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. After all, Alucard said Winston knew everything and surely he would see that all his misfortune had been wrought upon him as a result of her. When they finally turned toward the door to his room Integral noticed dried blood upon his sleeve. Instinctively, she reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Are you bleeding?" She looked at him as she asked. It was the first time she had sincerely looked into his eyes since the night of his birth. Why did they have to remain that same magnificent blue?  
  
"No, but that you," he said quietly but he looked at his hand. When Integral noticed that she held his arm she dropped it as though it were hot iron. It felt far to intimate a gesture. He opened the door quietly and went to bed. Integral followed shortly after but she could not stop thinking about Winston.  
  
It had been twelve long years and now her baby was only a few feet away from her. Yet, she could not even bring herself to hold his hand, a hand that she had sculpted out of her own flesh and blood, a hand that had once thudded along the walls of her womb as it strove toward life. Her world was a disaster. Every one at Hellsing would see that the boy was somehow related to Alucard but his deep blue eyes would call attention to her own family. Maybe some people wouldn't see it but Walter would and so might Ceres. As she looked at herself in the mirror again and placed her cross around her neck she realized little had changed. Winston was the incarnate embodiment of her sins. He was a sort of punishment from God. He would never be able to run Hellsing and she would never, never acknowledge him as her own child. It was stealing his birth right of course but the Hellsing honor was a stake. All sacrifices had to be made to maintain the integrity of her family. Even if she loved him more than her very being she still could not allow herself to be his mother. She stood up and prepared to walk to her office. A knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Sir Integral will you be taking your breakfast in your office."  
  
Integral turned toward Walter still fussing with her tie. "No send it to my office Walter. I will be meeting a guest."  
  
"A guest." Walter stepped forward and reached out adjusting the knot. "You mean whomever Alucard brought with him last night."  
  
"Yes." Integral turned toward the mirror and looked at the knot with satisfaction. Walter reached down and picked up her blazer holding it up for her to put on.  
  
"I was wondering why you didn't send for me to have a room prepared for your guest."  
  
"It wasn't necessary. I would ask that you not disturb him if he is asleep but please deliver this to his room. He is staying my father's old bedroom." She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. Walter looked at the envelope taking from Integral's hand.  
  
"Yes Sir. Anything else."  
  
"No, that will be all Walter." Integral left the room heading toward her office. Walter stepped out of Integral's room as well but turned in the other direction. It was quite strange that Integral had provided this guest with a room that was near her own. It was stranger still that it was her father's room. Integral had never allowed anyone to disturb it before. It was the master bedroom of the entire Hellsing manor. Being by far the largest bedroom on the estate it had been too overwhelming for Integral. She chose to remain in her own bedroom adjacent to it leaving her father's room undisturbed.  
  
The room was circular and contained a large four-poster bed. It was done in blue and gold. When Walter stepped inside the first thing her noticed was that the wood trim had not been polished as recently as he would have liked. He did his best to keep up with all the rooms of the estate but he was a busy man. In any case, there was far too much dust in the grand room.  
  
Walter walked over to the bed with indifference. However, he was surprised to find the occupant had fallen straight asleep on the bed. The guest slept peacefully on the bed spread still in their clothes, which were filthy. Apparently the guest was a child for he looked only to be about eleven or so. His face could not be seen but his shirt was stained in blood. In all Walter's years of working for Hellsing he had grown accustomed to the smell of dried blood. Walter was trying hard not to be disturbed by the sight but he was rather angry that some impertinent imp had the audacity to wear a filthy shirt on the ancient Hellsing linens. He sighed and decided that Integral had known what she was doing when she gave the boy her father's bed. He stepped quietly placing the envelope on the nightstand next to the bed. However, the boy stirred slightly.  
  
Sensing someone else in the room. Winston picked up his head. For a moment he did not remember where he was or what happened but when the sunlight filled his eyes the images flooded back to him. His aunt's mangled body, Fredericks plunging knife, Alucard fighting Father Alexander, and her hand holding his arm. There had appeared to be genuine concern in her eyes but it must have been a trick of the light for she had quickly thrown down his arm as though his very touch made her flesh crawl.  
  
Walter stared dumbfounded at the boy for a moment. It was as though he was staring at Alucard as a child. He thought perhaps his mind was tricking him but the face was such a perfect likeness. The child groggily rubbed his eyes; his lids seemed heavy laden with sleep. When he looked at Walter groggily Walter did not notice them. Rather Walter focused on the boys face consumed by it. However, after thinking better of it Walter found composure before Integral's guest could see him staring.  
  
"Excuse me my name is Walter. I am an employee of Sir Hellsing. I was bringing you this message."  
  
The boy's eyes lit up in recognition and so did Walter's. When Walter first looked at the boy's eyes he was relieved that they were not red. He felt assured that the boy was not a vampire but when he realized the uncanny resemblance to Integral's own eyes he was lost for words. The strange mysterious guest had become even more of an anomaly.  
  
"For me," he reached out and took the envelope from Walter's hand. He smiled slightly. "I'm Winston by the way."  
  
Walter again searched his being for composure. It wouldn't do to ask for an explanation from Integral. The answer was too obvious but all the same it was a horrifying thought. He tried his best to push any possible explanations out of his mind and focus on the task at hand.  
  
"She's going to meet with me," said Winston.  
  
"I see," said Walter. "Then we ought to find you some proper clothes. I shall retrieve some for you." Walter stepped out of the room and headed toward the spare closet where most guest clothes were kept. He knew he would be able to find Winston a shirt. Many members of the royal family had stayed at the mansion at some point of another and often time's clothes were left and not thought of either way.  
  
When Walter came back into the room. Winston had apparently taken a shower. He was sitting on an antique chair with a towel around his waist. "I wanted to wash off the blood," he said.  
  
"I understand," replied Walter. "I think you should head straight to her office. You can wear these." Walter held out some pants and a simple oxford shirt and sweater.  
  
"Oh thank you," said Winston. He took the clothes and walked into the bathroom dressing quietly.  
  
Walter waited for him patiently. When Winston stepped out of the bathroom he looked like any normal boy. There was even something sweet about his demeanor but he still remained a nearly perfect duplicate of Alucard. "Shall I take you to Integral's office."  
  
"Yes." Winston smiled actually rather happy.  
  
**************************************  
  
Integral sat in her office reading her morning paper. Apparently a very famous geneticist Dr. Jean Caldwell had been kidnapped violently. The situation had been extremely strange and Integral herself believed freaks were somehow behind it. However, since no body had been discovered she had not chosen to respond last night. With so many other matters pressing on her she had been overwhelmed. Yet, after careful consideration Integral decided to open up a case.  
  
Then suddenly Alucard appeared in the corner of her office standing amidst the shadows. "Alucard, what in the name of God are you doing up at this hour in the morning," Integral yelled. He smiled lightly and looked at Integral's irritated face.  
  
"He is coming I wanted to be a part of this little meeting of the minds. Besides we agreed to have this conversation in the morning"  
  
"Alucard leave this instant," Integral demanded. Yet, it was to late a heavy knock was heard at the door and Walter stepped in lightly.  
  
"Sir Integral I have brought your guest." Walter did not look at her he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't want to confirm it by looking in her eyes. Rather he opened the door quickly and urged the boy forward gently pressing his shoulder. He stepped out with all alacrity leaving the three strangers who were not really strangers to themselves.  
  
************************************  
  
Sigh wow they were supposed to meet three chapters ago I'm really drawing this out aren't I. 


	11. These pop up ads are so annoying!

Praise Jesus summer vacation is finally here! Exams are done and all I have no is graduation! Life is so sweet.  
  
***********************************  
  
Winston walked forward slowly. Walter had nudged him on but his heart was pounding so fast he could barely see straight. How his life had turned upside down in a matter of two days was beyond him. Now there he was facing both his parents whom he had believed to be dead. Stranger still one of them was a vampire, a mythical creature that supposedly didn't exist. Life was just too much of a whirlwind.  
  
Integral's own heart raced as well. However, her own distress was caused by Walter's actions. He had never acted as he had in all his years of service. Usually he would have stepped into her office and announced her guest politely and then he would ask her if she needed anything else. Yet, this time he had scrambled out without even looking at her. It was obvious Walter was speculating about Winston's origins. Why this moment ever had to come Integral did not know.  
  
She looked forward at her son. His step was hesitant. Feeling a need to comfort him on some level she stood up and encouraged him on. "You can sit here Winston." She pointed to the chair in front of her desk politely. He looked at her for a second and quickened his pace.  
  
When he finally seated himself she was smiling up at him kindly and she did not seem so frightening. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad Winston thought to himself but then her eyes shifted. He noticed that the smile on her face melted away into hard taut lips. Winston couldn't help but follow her eye line so he turned his head to the right. There in the corner stood Alucard.  
  
He grinned shamelessly and took off his hat. "Its so nice to have a family meeting. I was thinking we ought to decide on the boy's future, don't you Integral?" The frown on her face grew as her eyes filled with anger. Alucard stepped forward as far as the shadows would let him but he stopped just before the edge of the fireplace mantle where the sunlight streamed in.  
  
Integral could have shut her blinds but she knew what she was doing. She would not allow Alucard near her or the boy. It was best that he keep his distance.  
  
Rather then respond to Alucard's bait Integral decided to focus on Winston. "I've been informed that Mrs. Richmond was killed. I've very sorry about your loss. I was also told that you were taken by her murders. Do you have any idea why?"  
  
Her formality did not seem so strange but it hurt Winston all the same. "Yes they said they were interested in me because I was a dhampire."  
  
Integral looked at the boy for a second before what he said registered with her. Of course, that made perfect sense. Winston was immortal but he suffered from less of the defects that most vampires dealt with. The freaks would have a field day if they had Winston as a test subject. "Did they take any of your blood?" she questioned.  
  
"I don't know," said Winston "but they did cut me."  
  
Integral's brow twitched slightly. Her face now became enraged and she stood up roaring. "How could you be so foolish! Do you have any idea what they will do now that they have a sample?"  
  
Winston reared back in his seat slightly. He didn't know how to react but he found himself suddenly very angry. He wanted to defend himself. He was so sick of being the victim. "How can I be held responsible when I wasn't even aware of what I was. Besides there was no way I could have stopped them all alone."  
  
Alucard spoke up suddenly, "I beg to differ Winston. You're not fully aware of your powers but you will be in time. However, as far as being responsible is concerned you're completely right. It's Hellsing's job to prevent freaks from doing what they did to you. Isn't that right Integral?"  
  
She looked at Alucard but her cheeks grew slightly hot. Integral wasn't the type to blush but she felt embarrassed. He was right. Winston wasn't any different from the other helpless victims of demonic activity. Hellsing had an obligation to protect and serve and she had failed. She had failed her organization and her own son. "I'm sorry Winston. Alucard was right. I should not have yelled at you. It is just that now we have a very severe problem on our hands. Who knows what they will do with a sample of your DNA and what if they want more. It won't be suitable to send you away again. You will have to remain here and I was hoping."  
  
"To be rid of me," he completed her thought quietly.  
  
She stared blankly caught off guard by his statement. "No!" Integral responded defensively but she couldn't justify her response. The truth was he was right. She wanted him away from England as soon as possible. Integral sat in her chair as a heavy sigh escaped from her chest.  
  
Winston bowed his head slightly, realizing the inappropriate nature of his comment. It did not need to be said.  
  
After a moment to collect herself Integral continued the conversation. "I will make arrangements for you to stay with us until the situation is resolved. However, once the matter is settled you will still be lacking a caregiver. I was thinking I could send you to a school somewhere but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
"Will I have more tutors in the mean time?" As Winston said the statement his facial expression shifted into the most dejected frown.  
  
Integral thought about it for a moment. She had planed to hire Winston a full time teacher but he seamed rather depressed about the notion. For some reason she felt compelled to make him happy and even though it was more dangerous she decided to let the decision rest with him. "Would you prefer to attend a local school?"  
  
His face brightened as he quickly responded, "yes."  
  
Integral leaned back in her chair and genuinely smiled. "Good. Now that the situation is settled you may."  
  
"But Master," Alucard interrupted "do you really believe that it will be so easy for Winston to adjust to the rest of the world now that he has been," he paused considering his words "enlightened."  
  
"What are you babbling about Alucard?" Integral was growing frustrated with her servant's snide interjections.  
  
"I only mean to say, Master, that the boy has been introduced to a relatively foreign aspect of his nature. He is not quite human you know. I don't think it would be wise to unleash him upon the world without proper instruction."  
  
"I see." Integral brought her hands together in ponderance. "I suppose you want him to stay with you then."  
  
"It is only right. After all he is mine."  
  
"And how long do you suppose to keep him Alucard."  
  
The two made such impenetrable eye contact that it could not be broken even by the shuffling sounds of Winston in his chair. Winston spoke up frustrated. "What are you talking about? I have control!"  
  
"For however long it will take," Alucard replied.  
  
"Well I do hope it won't take as long for you to train him as it has for that police girl of yours."  
  
"Don't be clever Master. It is unbecoming on you."  
  
"I think you should examine yourself before critiquing others Alucard. In any case you're right. He is not human and that also means we ought to prepare him for a life less ordinary. So you may teach him! That being said you both may leave. I have far more pressing matters."  
  
"The good doctor," inquired Alucard.  
  
Integral was caught off guard for a moment before she responded. "How did you learn about that?"  
  
Alucard smiled, "I was only thinking it was intriguing. Rather coincidental I'd say." With that Alucard began to laugh ever so slight as he stepped backward being enveloped into the darkness.  
  
Integral looked at Winston for a moment while considering Alucard's words. Winston was getting up from his seat preparing to leave. He looked so much better in the morning Integral thought to herself. Last night he had looked so gaunt and tired. Now that he was wearing clean clothes and had had some sleep he seemed to be much healthier. Integral was glad for that.  
  
************************  
  
Well sorry that took long. Things should go quicker now! Review if you can. I'm pretty amazed people actually like this story. Bye  
  
^_~ 


	12. I really have no idea what I was thinkin...

Hey I still don't own Hellsing and I'm kind of glad I don't. Too many crazy fans out there like myself to regulate. Anyway this is obviously a crazy fanfic so read and enjoy if you like. If you don't like stop while you're ahead. We're on chapter 12 now so I should think we have weeded out the haters by now.  
  
******************************  
  
Winston stared at the stonewalls around him. Integral had excused him from her office but she hadn't bothered to tell him where to go. He had no desire to crawl back into his monstrously stuffy room. He could still remember the rattling of the hot water pipes when he had tried to take a shower. It had felt like eons had passed before any truly hot water had come out. The sleeping arrangements had been nice though. The bed had been a little dusty but the blanket under him was obviously a very thick feather comforter, which was rather nice. Unfortunately for Winston, the fabric was white and when that butler (or at least he assumed the man to be a butler) had seen him laying in bed with his filthy clothes the butler had been unable to contain the outrage on his face. Yet, the man named Walter had not scolded Winston. It had been a strange morning.  
  
Since Winston did not want to head back to his room he decided instead to go searching throughout the mansion. He was rather hungry and feeling that it would be rude to lank about without some pretext he decided it was only his mission to find the kitchen. If he happened to pass through any other rooms on his way it would only be through chance. So Winston began his long trek throughout the corridors.  
  
The Hellsing manor was really a rather large labyrinth of halls, rooms, and stairwells. Curiously, the unique architecture was not the result of countless additions or remodeling like many other English homes. The building had been purposefully designed to be tricky to navigate with the intention of getting those who did not know the building lost in it. Winston in all truth found the place rather cold but he was too excited to care much.  
  
Thinking to himself about all the recent events he concluded that everything was basically a mess. His aunt Abigail was dead but seeing as how he didn't have any proper way to grieve for her he simply didn't want to think about it. His thoughts were more consumed by his parent's little agreement. What had Integral meant when she said Alucard could teach him and why it was necessary was beyond him.  
  
For a brief moment he did consider the strange affect that blood had held over him. He had never really felt such a desire in all his life. When Frederick's blood had oozed out of his throat to the floor Winston had wanted cast him aside and lick every drop of it up. He had not though and that was the important thing. If any other urges would come along he would be able to handle them.  
  
Then litany of doubts began to come to the surface. What if he couldn't control himself? What if Integral was unable to protect him against this freak organization? What if Alucard had some strange motive for wanting to instruct him? And most importantly what would happen after the ordeal was over?  
  
"Who can live on what ifs," he said quietly to himself before he stumbled down a staircase into what finally appeared to be some semblance of a kitchenette. There was an oven and a small fridge in the room along with several cabinets. When Winston began to open them he realized immediately that this room must be used for tea preparation. Ungodly amounts of leaves filled the air with the smell of herbs. Lemon, mint, orange, black cheery, and all other kinds of fragrances dispersed about the room.  
  
When he opened the small refrigerator pound cake and muffins greeted him. It was actually rather frustrating. Winston was quite genuinely hungry by that point. Breakfast had been pretty regular in his life before and in all actuality he hadn't had much after Alucard came to get him. Just a bagel someone had blindly handed him along the way.  
  
Cursing the English for their obsession with tea Winston slowly turned and prepared to leave the room but as he was leaving he was greeted by a new figure. The butler from earlier was in the room now.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry," said Winston casually. "I was looking for the kitchen but this place is rather large." He sort of smiled a half smile wanting to make light of the situation but feeling slightly intimidated.  
  
Walter put on his best face and tried to be as polite as possible. "I see. I think I should warn you that this place is very dangerous Winston."  
  
"Yes, um I know, I mean about the vampires. If that's what you're speaking of."  
  
Walter looked a Winston with a hard face, the kind that a parent would use to scold their children without words. "It's a bit more complicated than simply vampires but all the same this place is not safe to be running around in unless you can handle yourself. I have heard that you will be staying here for a while. It is my duty to see that nothing bad happens to you while you're here Winston. So if you need anything please call for me first do you understand?"  
  
"Oh," he looked down at his feet for a moment before repeating, "I'm sorry. I only wanted something to eat."  
  
"It's quite alright. Sir Hellsing will be taking her tea now but I'll show you where you may go in order to get something to eat. The chef can prepare for you whatever you may like."  
  
Winston trudged forward following Walter. Walter seemed a little aggravated that he could not start Integral's tea immediately but as usual he was extremely polite to Winston. In fact, his politeness was so palpable, Winston felt as though he would rather be yelled at by the man.  
  
They walked on heading toward the kitchen for several minutes. When they finally entered a twisting hallway they came upon two large doors that Walter opened with ease despite his age. Winston stepped into the room fascinated. Brick lined the farthest wall where a giant fireplace was cut into the wall. All the other walls were made of the customary stone. The kitchen blended modern appliances perfectly with the ancient cookware that was incorporated into the old room.  
  
As Winston examined the room Walter took the opportunity to look the boy over again. His likeness to Alucard was apparent and noticeable to anyone but thankfully his other features overshadowed his eyes. Walter doubted anyone would see a connection to Integral except someone who was really paying attention. There were even a few subtle differences from Alucard's face, once Walter took the time to really look at Winston. His hair fell from the center of his head rather then parting to the left as Alucard's and he had a sweetness about him that was lacking in Alucard.  
  
Integral had said little to Walter in regard to Winston. After her meeting with Winston ended she began her work again and when Walter came in to bring her a message she had taken it quickly and said simply that Winston would remain a guest in the Hellsing manor for some time. Walter had not felt the need to press the issue by asking Integral questions about the boy.  
  
Stopping himself from wandering off into thought Walter approached the chef who was apparently busy making pastries. When Walter approached the agitated Dutchman, Hans was yelling at his staff using his native language. The only perceptible English word in his sentence was cream. Hans was apparently angry over not having proper fresh cream stocked. Walter caught Hans off guard slightly when he spoke up.  
  
"Hans we have a new guest at Hellsing." Walter stopped and pointed to Winston who was still busy watching the assembly line that was Hans' staff hard at work. "You're to make anything young Winston here requests. He has suffered through a lot recently and he hasn't really eaten anything in a while."  
  
Hans straightened up and his red cheeks were once again white now that he had finished yelling or had been interrupted anyway. "Of course Walter." He smiled widely. "What Sir Integral's guest like for eating."  
  
Walter continued to smile despite the man's broken English, which was like sand paper to his ears. "Winston, what would you like to eat?" Walter turned to look at the boy engrossed in the process of making jelly.  
  
Winston's ears perked up when he realized he'd been basically ignoring Walter since he entered the room. He walked over to Walter and the chef who had a very nice demeanor about him. "What would you recommend?" He asked hoping to get something good to eat but also having no clue what his appetite would be satisfied by.  
  
Walter spoke up quickly. "Hans' Cornish hens are superb. It's Sir Hellsing's favorite dish."  
  
"Oh," said Winston. "That's sounds fine it about lunch time. Except do you make it with garlic."  
  
Hans paused a moment before responding. Obviously be was decoding Winston's comments into his own native tongue. "The garlic is used yes."  
  
"Well then I'll have to have something without garlic. I'm quite allergic. I broke out in hives when I was five the last time I ever had any garlic."  
  
Walter did not find Winston's comments surprising but Winston on the other hand seemed to be reprocessing the words he spoke as they came out of his mouth. He was only just then realizing how much learning the truth about his heritage explained about his oddities of character. He had always preferred night to day and if he did go outside he was likely to receive terrible sunburn. Little pieces of his life long puzzle were coming together rapidly.  
  
"Well Winston," said Walter. "I'm sure you can think of something else to eat. Hans here will prepare you food any time throughout the day. You needn't come all the way to the kitchen of course. You can pick up a phone and the third line will get you through to the kitchen. The staff can take your food to your room. However, I wanted to show the kitchen so you could get yourself anything at night if you were hungry. I have to go prepare Integral's tea now." With that Walter began to head for the door.  
  
"Bye Walter." Winton's comments barely made it to Walter's ears as he rushed out of the room. Winston supposed Integral must really appreciate her tea for Walter to be so anxious about it.  
  
***********************  
  
Extremely light chapter I don't know why I wrote it but I did. Why Dutch you ask, because French would have been too trite. 


	13. Its getting hot in here, its a den of fe...

Well this chapter surprised me but I liked it. For all you AxI shippers I think it will be a welcomed surprise. I hope they are fairly well in character. By the way this story is only anime based. I don't know how to read Japanese so I don't know what happens in the manga. If I did though I would incorporate what I could. I may have to go back latter and change some things in the story but it's all in good fun. Well enjoy and Of course I don't own Hellsing so please don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
******************************  
  
Integral sat at her desk mulling over reports of Dr. Caldwell's disappearance. It would not have been particularly distressing were it not for Dr. Caldwell's recent discoveries. Ms. Jean Caldwell was at the forefront of genetic recombinant engineering. Her work with plasmid vectors was revolutionizing the medical field.  
  
Substantial somatic cell reconfiguration was now possible by using bacterial plasmids reconstructed with specific genes through restriction fragmentation. These bacterial plasmids could then be infected with viruses programmed to release the same restriction enzymes. The particular gene could then be packaged into the new virus rather then being hydrolyzed. The new virus carrying the gene of interest can then be reprogrammed to attack red blood cells infecting them with the gene of interest. This gene can be taken into the host DNA in a lysogenic state. In time the number of cells carrying the gene could be sufficient for bodily expression.  
  
This new and marvelous technology could save the lives of millions of genetically deficient people. However, Integral also knew in the wrong hands it had the power to destroy lives. The Millennium group had to be frothing at the mouth to get a hold of this technology. The freaks engineered using chips were excellent copies but they were no match for the real thing. Despite their best efforts the Millennium group's freaks were no match for true vampires. Alucard himself had proved that time and time again.  
  
Yet, now they had an advantage. How long before they will cast aside their silicon attempts and cut straight to the blood, Integral thought to herself.  
  
Wind began to blow heavily throughout the room bringing in an all to familiar chill. Alucard stepped into the farthest corner of the room in front of Integral's giant windows. It was now nightfall and he was no longer inhibited to the dank shadows of her office. "So I see you're starting to grasp the big picture my Master."  
  
As Alucard said the word Master it rolled off his tongue snake like. An all- knowing smile played about his mouth irritating Integral to no end. "You know gloating is bad form Alucard and rather disrespectful considering you're my employee!"  
  
"Rather generous of you to consider me as staff Integral and not merely as your slave but maybe I'm praising you for being so clever. After all I can see things easily that most humans never will. So there is really no shame in catching on to the problem just now. You would have figured it out sooner of latter with or without my help."  
  
"That's enough Alucard. I don't have time for your endless repartee. You're quite right we have a serious problem on our hands and not a lot of time for vacillation. I'm afraid there is really no way of knowing whether or not Dr. Caldwell has been turned into a vampire or freak but my guess is that she probably not in the land of the living any more. Since we don't really have any idea where they could of taken her I'm going to need you to be in your best form."  
  
Alucard began to chuckle happily. His smile spread wide exposing each of his teeth into a devilish grin. "My very best form Master! Does that mean I'll have all my powers to myself."  
  
"No, level two restrictions will be released for now. I expect you to behave Alucard. This is a very complicated situation and I want it resolved."  
  
"Hmm, and tell me Master what will you do if I do not behave." Alucard strolled over behind Integral's chair. He leaned his arm down pressing her right shoulder lightly and leaning his head to her left.  
  
Integral stared into his eyes for a moment. His face was dangerously close to her own. The situation was far too intimate for Integral's liking. She brushed his hand away and rather then over responding she decided to scold him like a child instead. "Then I suppose you will go to bed hungry," she said coldly.  
  
He laughed slightly but he did not back off as Integral had hoped. Instead the hand Integral had brushed off her shoulder now snaked down her side grabbing her waist tightly. "Is that all?"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Alucard?" Integral looked at him icily but she tried not to move knowing full well the sick pleasure he would receive feeling her struggle and squirm to get free.  
  
As he looked at her for just a moment his face softened and he moved in slowly toward her brushing his lips lightly across her own. He could feel her heart beat across his chest as it began to increase. For a moment he let himself remember the taste of her. That damned awful taste of hazelnut cigars flooded back into him as she submitted to his kiss. They were like two indomitable waves crushing into each other. He could feel her blood vessels dilate increasing her blood flow and giving off extra energy as heat. He wanted to bite into her delicate flesh and drink her. Instead he brought his arm up from around her waist embracing her breast roughly.  
  
Integral jarred back from his rough touch throwing his arm off her. It fell limply and this time Alucard submitted to Integral. The rolls had been switched back again into their proper place. Alucard stood us and backed away from Integral.  
  
"You taste just like blood," Integral said dryly. "You always tasted like blood."  
  
He looked at her almost sadly and asked her again what he would ask her until the day she would die. "Why don't you drink my blood Integral?"  
  
"I will not and I can not. I will not mix my blood with you do you understand!"  
  
"It's already to late for that Integral you have already had my child but you know that is no consolation prize. I want you Integral. I love you."  
  
"Love me," she scoffed at his statement angrily. "You don't know the meaning of that word you monster. 'Love me.' If you loved me you would understand why we can never be together Alucard."  
  
"You only torture yourself Master. You did not have to reject our son or your own desires. You talk of the Hellsing pride and how it dictates all you do but I'll tell you Integral, Hellsing will be nothing before you're done with it. I'll have no Master to serve once you're gone. This Jacquelyn is not fit to walk these halls and Winston will never be able to lead this organization as long as you continue to deny him. So what will you do when your pride crumbles around you at your death bed."  
  
"So you'd rather serve your son then is that it. Will you call him Master for an eternity Alucard!"  
  
"If you knew you would never leave this institution to Winston you should have married and had a child with another man Integral."  
  
"Shut up Alucard and get out of my office," Integral screamed but he was already gone. He had said what he wanted to say and he would say it again and again. Maybe he did love her in a selfish kind of way that only such a creature as Alucard could love. Worse still maybe she loved him too. He was right she had never married. She could have easily chosen a husband but the truth was she had only ever wanted to be with Alucard and she could never have left Hellsing to a child she might have had with another man.  
  
So they were both damned. She and Alucard would both rot in hell but he was wrong. Hellsing would live on and Jacquelyn would be a good heir. Integral would find a place for Winston. He seemed like a fine boy really and he was a Hellsing. It would work itself out Integral told herself.  
  
Integral breathed in heavily trying to calm herself. Her body was shaking and she needed a cigar. She opened her desk drawer taking out one of her finest Cubans. Usually she would save a cigar like this one for a special occasion but she needed it desperately. Pulling out her favorite lighter she puffed on the cigar inhaling to sweet smoke into her lungs. Her hands instantly stopped shaking and she finally felt at ease.  
  
She had never in her whole life been so shaken up she thought to herself. No that wasn't true when she had first learned she was carrying that monsters baby she had been in a worse state and she had not been able to smoke either. However, that was a lifetime ago nearly thirteen years and it had worked out.  
  
Integral picked up her phone pressing her first line. She was comforted by the familiar voice that greeted her as it always did.  
  
"Sir Hellsing how may I be of service to you."  
  
"Walter I'm sending Alucard out to deal with Dr. Caldwell and this whole Millennium mess. I'd like you to send Ceres with him please and make sure she's been properly briefed on the situation. I was meaning to tell Alucard to do whatever he has to incase Dr. Caldwell is still alive and human. I don't want her to die on the off chance she is not a freak or vampire.  
  
"Yes Sir Integral of course."  
  
"Oh and Walter."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Please send up a bottle of our finest bourbon."  
  
"Yes Sir Hellsing." 


	14. One more site overload and I'm gonna exp...

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers I don't know why anyone likes this story but a few of you do so I'll just keep updating ^_^  
  
*************************************  
  
Alucard sat brooding in the Hellsing dungeons. His feet were casually strung across a table while he quietly sipped on a wine glass. His expression slowly slithered into a lopsided grin, which as always looked simply demented. It was as though something in the room bemused him greatly; yet, there was nothing there but bare stonewalls.  
  
Ceres Victoria walked into the room slowly after being briefed by Walter. She had been given instructions regarding the Millennium group and one Dr. Caldwell. However, all information in regards to Winston had been kept from her. Alucard of course knew all this before she even entered the room.  
  
Ceres looked at her Master cautiously. Despite her thirteen years of service she was still completely unable to read Alucard's thoughts. She had of course learned the technique long ago but he was far to powerful for her to overwhelm. Obviously, Alucard preferred to keep his thoughts to himself. He rarely even spoke to her telepathically unless a mission was involved.  
  
Usually Ceres relied on Alucard's facial expressions to feel out her Master's moods but tonight he looked simply frightful. The smile on his face was simply rapturous, like a child in a candy store. It reminded Ceres of when she had first seen the glint in Alucard's eye when he had a worthy opponent. He was clearly excited -about what Ceres could only guess. She was about to say something but Alucard spoke up stopping her.  
  
"You needn't come tonight Ceres I'll be about important business."  
  
"But Master," she whined, "Sir Hellsing has given me orders to follow you."  
  
"And I am giving you orders to stay, but if you must come then you may. However, you are not to ask questions or meddle in my affairs tonight. Do you understand?"  
  
"Master of course, I didn't mean to," she paused. "I just."  
  
Clearly the police girl was visibly disappointed. Alucard did not often treat her as he used to when she first came to him. He had called her Ceres since the Incognito incident except when he scolded her. However, she had done nothing wrong recently and Alucard's cold behavior towards her hurt her greatly.  
  
"Never mind all that come with me," Alucard spoke up surveying the look of disappointment in Ceres' eye.  
  
Alucard stood up and walked out of the room. Ceres followed him blindly. They walked into the Hellsing armory room. The arsenal was stockpiled with every weapon you could imagine. Thousands of boxes of silver bullets lay in their cartridges just waiting for an opportunity to take out a few ghouls or a vampire.  
  
Alucard ignored most of the shelves walking over to a large wooden chest. He didn't bother inserting a key into the lock. The latch simply came undone with the whisk of his hand. He looked at the weapons inside. Most of them had been discarded by himself over the years. Although, there had been a time when a gun wasn't his weapon of choice but that was many years ago.  
  
Alucard shuffled through the contents of the chest until he found what he was searching for. He pulled out the simple machine pistol smiling. In truth he would have rather had something custom made but it was a fitting choice. It had been his first automatic handgun, a gift from Integral when she had been just a small girl. It took regular silver bullets, ten a clip but all the same it was a good starting off point Alucard thought to himself.  
  
Ceres looked at Alucard in disbelief. "Master why do you need a silly gun like that?" Ceres bite her tongue before Alucard even had time to respond.  
  
Alucard glared at her his ruby eyes gleaming in the darkness with his glasses turned down slightly at the tip of his nose. "Can you follow instructions police girl or do you need to stay home?"  
  
"No Master, I mean that is I don't need to stay home I can follow instructions."  
  
Alucard slammed the chest shut and stood up with a gliding motion that was unearthly. He was in a good mood Ceres thought to herself. He had a short temper with her but that was only because he didn't want to be bothered. Ceres felt that she must at all costs prove herself useful to her Master this evening.  
  
The two soldiers of death marched through the halls of the Hellsing manor, moving quietly in the darkness. Their tread was soundless amongst the shadows. One turn after another they weaved about until they reached the main floor. Ceres expected to keep moving down the hallway but Alucard turned up another stairwell without a word. Ceres knowing better then to question followed him wordlessly. They entered the second floor of the Hellsing estate moving through the halls until Alucard stopped before two huge oak doors that lead to the Hellsing library.  
  
Alucard turned to Ceres thoughtfully removing his glasses. "Stay here a moment."  
  
"Yes Master," Ceres replied raptly wondering what her Master was doing. She guessed that he needed some documentation or something.  
  
Alucard threw open one of the heavy doors and stepped from the deep red carpets of the halls onto green marble floors and heavy blue Persian rugs of the library. Beautiful towers of mahogany bookshelves lined the walls. Hundreds of books and ancient scrolls were scattered about. A wealth of knowledge sat huddled in the middle of the Hellsing estate and in the heart of it all Winston lay nestled in a corner reading peaceful.  
  
He looked up as Alucard entered the room. Winston didn't need to hear the slight squeak of the brass door hinge to realize Alucard's entrance. He had known Alucard was coming to him the moment the vampire stepped out of the Hellsing armory. It seemed that suddenly Winston was quite able to sense things going on about him, even though he was still rather in denial about the whole situation.  
  
"I am going out tonight," Alucard said flatly. "You are going to come with me."  
  
Winston looked at him skeptically. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to take care of Integral's business."  
  
"Why would Integral want me to come?" Winston questioned.  
  
Alucard sighed slightly frustrated. "She doesn't of course but all the same I have decided you will come."  
  
Winston set his book aside gently deciding it best not to upset Alucard. "Alright then I'll come." On some strange level he knew Alucard was doing this to piss Integral off and he rather liked the idea. Of course if Winston really had any idea where they were going or what they would be doing he would have been far to anxious to go on such a mission.  
  
Winston stood up he was rather dressed up but it didn't matter too much. He picked up the jacket Walter had found for him. It was about two sizes to big and so the hip length jacket came down to his knees. The sleeves were even worse. Winston had folded them over twice so his hands weren't drowning in fabric. It was a navy blue woolen fabric that rather itched so Winston kept his oxford shirt sleeves down and buttoned. Normally it was his custom to fold up his shirtsleeves but the jacket was far too uncomfortable for doing so.  
  
As Alucard surveyed the boy he said rather uncharacteristically "You really should have Walter take you to Harrods or something."  
  
Winston looked at Alucard wide eyed for about five seconds before he burst out laughing. "Why don't you bring me if you're so concerned with my appearance." He smiled like any child might but the effect seemed to bring a frown on Alucard's face.  
  
"In any case we ought to be leaving," Alucard said dryly.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
The two walked silently over to the door and Alucard once again threw open the oak door. Ceres smiled happy to see her Master again but then her face fell into stunned shock as she laid eyes on the boy standing next to Alucard.  
  
********************************  
  
Hey wow that kind of cliffhanger-ish for me isn't it Read and review if you can. 


	15. Hot off the press and cold fried rice

Hey after some careful Internet search I realized LSR-7 reads Rochan's work too. She is one of my favorite authors. Forces of Nature and Heart of a Wolf are great. I also love Blackhat. She does Trigun fan fiction and Hellsing. Most of it is NC17 but its still great. Lazarus is a great original character and so is Shiori. Well those are some recommendations by the way. Oh and to LSR-7 thanks for the reviews and the site. I've been there before but it was very thoughtful of you.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The room was spinning and the floorboards had to be coming up under Ceres Victoria's feet. Didn't they? After all, she told herself, what she was seeing just couldn't be. No this was clearly one of Alucard's twisted mind games. All she needed to do was close her eyes and concentrate and she could overpower him. Yet, every time Ceres opened her eyes she still saw a young boy standing next to Alucard.  
  
"What are you doing Ceres," Alucard eyed her in a no nonsense fashion.  
  
She looked at Alucard for a moment then collected herself. "Nothing Master I was just -who." Ceres stopped herself before she asked about who the boy was. Instead she straightened herself and mentally prepared for an interesting night.  
  
Fortunately for Ceres Winston was as interested in her as she was in him. "Who is this," he questioned Alucard.  
  
"This is my -pupil. She will be coming with us."  
  
"So she is a vampire too then."  
  
"Yes," Alucard said simply.  
  
The two walked out next to each other as Ceres dragged behind. She surveyed Winston curiously as the three vampires or rather vampiric creatures left the Hellsing home. A million questions ran through her head over and over again. She hoped her Master had been tuning out her thoughts for he would have surely been annoyed otherwise.  
  
When the party of three stood at the Hellsing gate Alucard finally spoke to his slightly clueless allies for the evening. He ignored Ceres altogether and spoke to Winston. "I am going to teach you how to travel as fog. It is very important that you learn to control you powers if you ever hope to have a somewhat natural existence."  
  
Winston scoffed a little at Alucard's statement but when he saw the seriousness in Alucard's eyes he felt intimidated and frightened. "What do I need to do?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's very simple and that's the problem itself. Human emotions have a way of complicating everything. If you think too much about it all endeavors will be fruitless but it's not so easy to not think about something. Isn't that right Ceres?"  
  
Ceres looked at her Master and pouted slightly like any scolded child replying, "Yes Master."  
  
"Well you must separate yourself from your body. A vampire is a most unnatural creature because we bend the laws of nature to our own purposes. Yet, we are still subject to nature. Like everything else we die with the right actions and to some degree we are not so different from humans."  
  
"Try closing your eyes and think about floating. That's what I do." Ceres offered her advice trying to be helpful but Alucard was of course not very pleased.  
  
Winston stood there with his eyes closed trying not think of anything, which only made him think about everything. He felt silly and ridiculous which was only making matters worse. After about two minutes of standing still with his eyes closed he opened them and turned to Alucard frustrated. "This is silly and there is no way I will ever be able to just evaporate into fog."  
  
Alucard breathed in deeply. "It is not silly and we will not be leaving until you do turn into fog unless you'd prefer to travel as a pool and blood and other bodily fluids which I can turn you into myself quite easily."  
  
Winston reeled back slightly at Alucard's threats but he choose to take them rather in jest. This would be among his first mistakes in dealing with Alucard. "Where are we going anyway," he asked.  
  
"An old medical center on Hendon Way. There were reports of increased freak activity there."  
  
"And how am I going to find my there," Winston questioned sarcastically.  
  
In no mood to deal with a cynical impertinent child Alucard picked up his right arm and sprucely cuffed Winston with the backside of his right hand. His gloved hand kept the sound of the smack to a minimal level but the force of Alucard's arm knocked Winston backward several steps.  
  
Winston tried to gain composure as he tried desperately not to fall backwards. However, the cuff made him bite down hard on the side of his cheek, drawing blood from the corner of his mouth. Once again Winston tasted the sweet hot liquid causing him to lose some control over his emotions. His quite blue eyes glazed over into enraged anger. He felt ashamed, frustrated and confused.  
  
Alucard's eyes did not leave Winston from the moment he had struck him. "I don't have time for childish attitudes or games. This is very serious and you will regard the things I tell you with a serious mind-set. Do you understand?"  
  
Somewhere in Winston's mind he knew he had to submit to Alucard's demands but his fragile ego would not let him do so. "No! Why the hell should I listen to you? Both you and Integral dance around my existence denying that I'm your son. I doubt this lackey of yours," he pointed to Ceres, "has any clue who I am. And you act like you have the right to dictate what I'm supposed to do at all times. I don't want to learn how to control my powers from you."  
  
"Are you quite finished," Alucard asked.  
  
"Yes," Winston replied.  
  
"Good," said Alucard as he again brought up his arm this time bringing the full force of his fist right into Winston's jaw.  
  
This time Winston was quite overpowered and he fell backwards his head hitting the concrete pavement with a loud crack. Alucard stood over him looking down at him coolly. In truth he found it rather hard not to smile a little bit. It was the second time Winston had shown some proof that he was Integral's son. His Master would never have allowed him to tell her what to do and Winston wasn't very different. However, Winston was not his Master or even his future Master, so Alucard would do with him as Alucard pleased.  
  
"Get up," Alucard said non-empathetically.  
  
Winston stood up quietly afraid of what Alucard might do if he did not comply. Blood oozed out of the left corner of his forehead where his skull had hit the concrete. He coughed slightly and more of the red fluid came out of his mouth and nose running down his jaw.  
  
"Try again."  
  
Ceres stood there watching her Master speak to the young boy who had just claimed to be his child. She was in utter shock. The boy's likeness to Alucard had disturbed her but his comments had unhinged all she believed in. He had said he was Integral's child as well and that would have made him the baby born in Ireland. All this made some sense but how Integral had ever allowed herself to have Alucard's child was beyond belief.  
  
Surely not Ceres told herself. Sir Hellsing hated Alucard; yet, Integral seemed to hate her child as well. Ceres could remember how anxious Integral was before the child had been born. Ceres had asked Integral a mouth or so before she was due if it was exciting having a child. Instead of smiling Integral's eyes had iced over. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach and frowned. "It is what it is. I guess." That was all she had said about the matter.  
  
There had been other times Ceres had watched Integral quietly as well. Integral seemed to grow more and more bitter as the child grew within her. In the latter months when Integral was far to heavy to move around with ease she would never stop complaining. Of course it was true her bloated feet and aching back were the result of her bulbous belly but most mothers didn't blame their child. Every time Integral looked at her expanded girth she would rant about how, "This damned baby is making my life hell." It had all just seemed strange to Ceres but now it was starting to make sense. However, she wasn't even sure if it was possible for Alucard to have a child.  
  
As Ceres' mind grappled with one question after another Winston continued to try to disperse into fog. Alucard watched them both fully aware of the thoughts they each contained.  
  
********************************  
  
Wow two in two days not bad for me 


	16. Don't shoot me it was the Document Manag...

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but my computer is never free, someone almost always on it. I still don't own Hellsing so please don't sue me.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Winston was in a nasty mood and so was Alucard. It had taken Winston three hours to figure out how to turn into fog, which was about half the time it had taken Ceres on her first try but about twice the time Alucard had expected it to take Winston. Precious time had been lost according to Alucard and there wouldn't be time for any other lessons he may have had planed.  
  
Winston was still in the dark as to why they were going to this abandoned medical center. The word freak didn't have the same meaning to him as it did to everyone else at Hellsing. He simply assumed they would be killing regular vampires. He was sort of excited and scared all at once. Ceres could read him like a book.  
  
Ceres was starting to like Winston even though his origins confused the hell out of her. He was a nice boy and when she looked at him she saw herself when she has first become death. He still retained those human like qualities that made him so innocent; yet, he was on the cusp of learning how to control powers that could break any human to their knees.  
  
The three lone figures stood with their shadows silhouetted in the street lamps. Alucard turned to both his children and smiled. He pulled out the machine pistol and tossed it at Winston catching him off guard. Winston hadn't expected to catch the thing Alucard threw at him; yet, somehow he did.  
  
Winston looked at the weapon casually but his heart was racing. He knew why Alucard had given it to him but he assumed he'd just be watching.  
  
"There are ten bullets in that clip. Use them wisely because I didn't bring another. Ceres."  
  
"Yes Master," she replied, relieved Alucard was again using her name.  
  
"You will go in through the back and Winston will go in through the front."  
  
"And what about you Master?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm going to deal with the heart of the matter."  
  
Alucard's figure disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly Winston was filled with mind numbing terror. He would be completely and utterly alone. When he turned his head to the right to look for the female vampire she was already gone. Alucard had done this on purpose. Winston felt foolish for expecting that creature to have a heart. It didn't matter what their relationship to each other was because to Alucard anything to do with killing vampires was business and Alucard was training Winston to kill vampires. Well it didn't matter, Winston told himself, because he refused to be Alucard's little pet project. Whatever the hell mess he'd gotten himself into he'd live through it and next time he'd know better than to ever trust that bastard even if Alucard was his father.  
  
Winston walked up to the front doors his heart pounding against his cheat so hard and fast he could barely breath. Not that breathing mattered he supposed. When he looked at the old doors he realized the automated sliders were clearly dead bolted and worse yet a steal mesh had been placed around them so no one could break in through the glass in the doors. He really didn't have any idea how he was supposed to enter. He could try turning into fog but that had taken him hours.  
  
Winston was getting seriously angry with Alucard for all his demented little mind games. Not one damn lesson and that bastard vampire seemed to view him as completely combat ready and able. "Alucard," he screamed it in his mind over and over again furiously kicking at the door.  
  
Then an intruding voice could be heard in the back of his head. "Don't call on me. I don't have time for this Winston use your brain" Winston jumped back slightly and looked around him. "For God's sake I'm speaking to you telepathically boy don't stand around looking for me like an idiot."  
  
"Don't call me and idiot," Winston interjected. "You're the one who left me here with no way to get in."  
  
Winston's childlike manner was infuriating Alucard. "I told you, use you head there is a lot you are capable of."  
  
With that statement Alucard had finished his conversation with the boy. Winston was a bright child so Alucard had expected a better performance from him. Still perhaps Alucard was being to hard on him. His opinion was probably skewed by his own small affections for the child.  
  
Alucard sighed and pulled out his Jackal preparing to take out some freak trash. He still had the element of surprise on his side at that moment but it was a fleeting moment.  
  
Suddenly the fire of a bullet could be heard through out the freak- infested building. It served as the perfect signal to send all the chipped freaks crawling out of the woodworks.  
  
"God damn it," Alucard said to himself. "That boy has no tact."  
  
When Ceres heard the first shot ring she ran to her Master like any doting daughter wanting to protect Alucard.  
  
Winston sat out side pleased with himself. "That's one," he said "just nine more lives to go." he grabbed the broken chain link that had held the steal mesh in place. He was now able to push most of it back. A good deal of the glass was already broken from the bullet so Winston took advantage of fact by increasing the size of the hole. With that taken care of he was finally able to get in by simply unlocking the door and sliding it open.  
  
When he stepped inside any medical centers lobby greeted him. There was a waiting room with chairs scattered about and a front desk for patients to check in. Nothing seemed irregular but he could sense the presence of something else in the building and it wasn't Ceres or his father.  
  
Winston held his gun out with both hands. His arms were shaking terribly and in truth he wouldn't have been able to shoot a none moving target the size of a bear but he tried not to think about that fact. He just wanted to get upstairs and find Alucard possibly with the intention of shooting him.  
  
Alucard smiled a demonic grin as the freaks surrounded him. He began to take them out one by one easily. He had hoped to have bypassed most of the riffraff and get straight to the source but Winston's crud problem solving skills had screwed up his plans. The whole evening was quite a disappointment.  
  
When Alucard had told Winston to use his head he had expected the boy to use his vampiric powers to rip off the mesh and to open the lock with his mind or travel through the walls. For that matter anything other than using human vandal like thinking would have been good. Still it had been Winston choice and now he only had nine bullets left.  
  
Alucard could sense Ceres' entrance into the room. She called out to him as she always did. "Master I'm here Master." The freaks surrounded him everywhere but there was far more dust in the air than Alucard's own blood. Alucard was in his element.  
  
"Ceres please deal with this refuse I'm going to go get Dr. Caldwell."  
  
"Yes Master." Ceres reply was obedient but enthusiastic. She was always happy to serve Alucard in any situation.  
  
Alucard began to fire his Jackal heavily on one side cutting a path through crowd of freaks. He was heading toward a hallway. Ceres held his back as he did so making her way toward the center taking his place.  
  
Winston shuffled through the halls until he found an elevator. He noticed that it was clearly in service so pulled one of his shaking hands away from his gun pushing the elevator button in one jerky movement. He gulped vigilantly. Suddenly his sensitive ears picked up something so he turned quickly to the direction on the noise but nothing was there. Then at the back of his neck he could hear the gentle clank of the elevator doors sliding open. He turned to them happily. It was the first time he had been greeted by actual light.  
  
Funny Winston thought to himself, he had been able to see better in the darkness. He stepped into the elevator, which seemed to be playing some jazzy tune from an era long before he had ever been on the earth.  
  
Winston stepped in to the elevator and pushed the third floor. The doors slowly closed in front of him and the elevator began to move up. For the first time Winston relaxed. He held his gun down at his side with one hand and closed his eyes leaning his head against the elevator wall.  
  
Then abruptly a heavy thud could be heard on top ceiling and Winston felt the whole elevator shake. He opened his eyes to flickering lights. Panicking, he pressed the emergency service button but he felt foolish when he remembered that the building had been abandoned. Then suddenly the doors slid open to a grinning face.  
  
************************************************  
  
Wow I have so much to do. I mean I haven't even gotten to the whole Alexander/ Maxwell meeting with Integral and she still doesn't know about Winston's religious practices. You guys have only met Jacquelyn once and Winston hasn't started school yet. Sigh this fic is never going to end. I'm kicking around an original fic I might do at fan press too. Don't worry I've invested to much into this not to finish it but I've got a lot on my plate. 


	17. I binged on Order of the Phoenix so now ...

Sorry I've been busy but I'm planning on updating the next chapter quickly. Oh and I don't own Hellsing DUH! Please don't sue me.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ceres dealt with the freaks calmly despite the vast hordes of them that seemed to be pouring into the office space. She had grown accustomed to taking out the rubbish while Alucard handled the real foes. In truth she often found this frustrating but there was little she could do. Besides, Ceres had proven herself more then capable on several occasions and so Integral would often send her out alone these days (particularly when Integral did not wish to speak with Alucard).  
  
Ceres' Halconnen Canon was actually at her side on this particular mission. Having learned from experience the power of her weapon, she had decided to forgo using it in the risky building. It was obvious the building had been abandoned because, despite all efforts to prevent the staff from moving, the old medical building could not be brought up to code and was perhaps more dangerous to patients than not seeking medical care at all. Using the powerful uranium bullets or exploding shells was far too dangerous in such a building.  
  
Instead Ceres held a standard issue Hellsing handgun. It wasn't very fancy but it got the job done well enough. She brought her hand forward carrying a new clip in an almost instinctive motion. As the used clip mechanically fell to the ground discarded, Ceres replaced it in only a few short milliseconds. She turned to her left and shot a bullet threw the last two freaks that entered the room. Pulling up the gun she smiled to herself lightly. "Not much of a fight these days. No fun at all." She sighed and hurried off hoping to find Alucard.  
  
However, Alucard was handling himself quite fine without her help. He walked into an old operating room gleefully. The room had been converted into some form of a laboratory. Microscopes and vials of blood were strewn about the room haphazardly. An ultracentrifuge for homogenization was spinning vials of some substance most likely more blood. It was the only noise that could be heard in the room.  
  
A single window along the east wall cast streams of silver moonlight into the room. Great shadows of various medical instruments were cast upon the western wall. Among the shadows a twisted smirk grew into the slowly emerging figure of a woman. "They said you'd be coming sooner or latter."  
  
Alucard sneered contemptuously. "The dogs you serve left you here then to fend for yourself blindly."  
  
The woman hissed at him. "If you're referring to the Millennium Group they have supplied me with more than ample means of crushing you."  
  
"I see," said Alucard happily. "Well then lets not waste any time shall we Dr Caldwell." Alucard picked up his Jackal exuberantly firing a bullet straight at the good doctors temple.  
  
With a flash like movement that could hardly be described as moving at all Jean Caldwell's shadowy figure shifted to her left away from the bullet and in an instant her body was in the air coming down straight for Alucard with what appeared to be some sort of a blade. Alucard's figure disappeared gracefully while Dr. Caldwell's form landed hard on the unsteady floor shaking the entire building. She wiped her body around lithely at the sound of clapping.  
  
Alucard stood there bringing his right hand into his left palm in mock acclimation. "I see they decided to turn you into a real vampire and not a whimpering useless freak."  
  
"The Millennium Group has long recognized the flaws of their previous design. Why else do you think they wanted me? Anyone can clearly see that technology has certain limitations. Though I must say, even freaks are a good deal more impressive than common humans. Still I'm the real thing."  
  
"Regardless of the fact you're an actual vampire I've killed a lot better than you I'm afraid; and now you really have no chance. I would have taken you back if they had kept you as a human but now I shall have to kill you." He smiled again gleefully. "How lucky for me and unlucky for you."  
  
"I don't plan on dying," said Dr. Caldwell.  
  
"You're already dead." At this statement Alucard laughed horribly at his own quip.  
  
Ceasing the opportunity to attack again the Dr. disappeared stealthily before reappearing behind Alucard's back preparing to slash him from the side. But Alucard was far to quick even with out using vanishing techniques his movements far surpassed the novice vampire. He brought his gun to her heart in a fluid like movement sending a hot melted silver cross straight threw her body. The blade had nicked his side slightly, barely grazing his flesh but its movement had bend halted by the trajectory of his bullet piercing the vampire's body and sending it forward slightly.  
  
In seconds the blade fell to the floor as her body turned to dust. It was quite obvious to Alucard that the Millennium group had kept her here in order to obtain a sample of his blood. They had probably told her only to scratch him and get a sample to retreat with.  
  
Yet, that foolhardy young vampire had felt immortal. As though, she could take on anybody easily. "Youth," Alucard sighed to himself "they always think they're invincible." Except, as he said this Alucard felt fear overwhelm him. It was not his own fear of course but his connection to the boy was far too strong, especially now that they were so close to each other.  
  
Looking sideways Alucard began to search the tables, pocketing a few samples of blood and a vial containing a clear liquid. He didn't feel particularly rushed but the nagging sense of fear was upsetting his normally cool emotions. Becoming all the more enraged at Winston Alucard attempted to quickly finish with the laboratory before strolling out to deal with the boy.  
  
Winston stared blankly at the burgundy gleaming eyes that greeted him. The man was slightly bent over as the elevator doors had opened between floors. "Well well didn't think I would be seeing you again so soon but you're just in time for me to use as a test subject." Frederick began to laugh wickedly at this.  
  
Winston jolted forward pressing the elevator button to close the door over and over again in jerky movements. Frederick's hand came into the elevator for a few seconds flailing about. For a moment Winston thought Frederick intended to strangle him and he brought up his gun pointing it at the hand firing once, twice, thrice. However, the hand carried on despite one of the bullets ripping open a finger.  
  
When Frederick had his hand firmly in place he began to push heavily bringing the elevator upward to his level picking up his own body during the motion. Losing his balance Winston fell to the floor still gripping his gun tightly. He was bundled in the corner next to the elevator buttons when Frederick brought his head inside continuously laughing. "Well that was a nasty little job you did on my windpipes last time boy but you'll find me much improved since then. Thanks to your own blood oddly enough."  
  
Shaking violently Winston brought up his arms firing the gun again and again till he had only two shots left. The seven bullet holes littered the steal walls and ceiling of the elevator. He had managed to hit one of Frederick's fingers earlier and had also shot off most of his jaw and his left eye. For a few seconds Frederick's body had slumped over but again the vampire picked himself up sniggering evilly. With most of his jaw torn off the noise seemed to make a slurping sound as his throat was clearly filled with his own blood.  
  
Frederick's hand shot out so rapidly that Winston dropped his gun accidentally as he tried to step back and escape. However, his movements were not quite what his fathers were and Frederick grasped him with ease by the collar.  
  
Frederick glowered at Winston happily. Suddenly blood oozed around his missing burgundy eye. It pooled into a rolling red ball moving rapidly in his left eye socket. Then the blood melted away revealing a white pupil that's spun rapidly around till another burgundy iris had settled in place matching the one in Frederick's right eye.  
  
"How. how did you turn into a. I mean who made you a vampire?" Winston questioned as he choked the statement out of his mouth.  
  
"Why you did silly." After this declaration Fredrick gripped tighter around Winston's throat giving the boy a taste of his own medicine but before he had time to suffocate the boy a single silver bullet dashed threw Frederick's heart and Winston's rib cage.  
  
Frederick slumped to the ground for a second time that night only this time his entire body fell forward collapsing to the floor. Frederick's arms still loosely grasped Winston's throat so Winston found himself pinned under the man's body.  
  
Feeling frustrated and angry a surge of energy flowed through Winston and he threw Frederick's body off his pushing it to the floor. He got up angrily sliding up the elevator door, unsteadily clenching his wound with one hand and reaching for his gun with the other. "YOU!" He pointed tearfully at Alucard unable to stop the tears from coming but still maintaining the anger in his face and voice, "This is all your fault. I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BROUGHT ME INTO THIS WORLD!" As he spoke the words Winston truthfully only meant that he wished Alucard had never revealed to him the truth to him. Then as Winston looked down at Frederick's unconscious form he brought up his gun and fired one of his last two remaining bullets into the head of the man who had ruined his life. He then brought up the gun with one last bullet. He pointed the gun at Alucard the shiny droplets of salted water pooling at his eyes more dramatic than the blood had pooled in Frederick's.  
  
"Stop this Winston I don't have time for games. You can not kill me with that thing"  
  
"You're right there is no point shooting you." He lowered the gun momentarily his entire body shaking. Then in one swift movement without even considering the consequences, without even considering the grave sin it was, he brought up the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger.  
  
Alucard watched as Winston's body fell limply to the floor. He stared for about five second before he yelled for Ceres. When she finally found her way to the elevator shaft she looked appalled. "My God Master is he."  
  
"NO!" Alucard bellowed. "Damn fool, now we'll have to walk home carrying his body." Alucard's face screwed up into an angry frown. "Such a disappointment."  
  
As Alucard bent down to pick up the boy he paid no attention to the motionless form next to him. Although, Alucard knew well enough that he had not successfully killed Frederick he wanted to leave while the new freak prototype was unconscious. Alucard decided it would be much easier to kill Frederick once he knew what he was dealing with and he would have a better idea after Hellsing analyzed the vials he had collected. Though Alucard himself had rather good suspicions as to what was in the vials.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Huh kinda along one fore me Chow! ^_~ 


	18. So I really enjoyed Cowboy Bebop the mov...

See updated  
  
I don't own Hellsing.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Integral paced frantically her feet making squeaking noises every time they met with the cold wood floors Her arms folded behind her, she kept fidgeting her fingers interlocking them periodically. Then once again she would bring herself forth to the window and look out longingly. Except this time she saw a figure emerging in the darkness. Her heart raced as she looked out from behind the curtain like a child who had stayed up late against her parent's wishes.  
  
When she saw only two figures approaching Integral sucked in the air around her till her chest was ready to burst; however, when Alucard came forward into the light holding Winston the air escaped from her in a heavy sigh. Yet, the growing dread inside Integral did not leave with it. Winston was home, but in what condition she had no idea. He had to have been hurt for Alucard to be holding him. Suddenly her whole body started to shack. The rage began to boil up in her. How dare he she thought to herself incensed.  
  
Then she saw Walter's figure running out towards Alucard. They were talking to each other and then Alucard handed Winston's body over to Walter. Winston seemed to be like a giant rag doll as Integral stared down at him. A wave of trepidation fell over Integral as she stared down at his wilted body.  
  
Then unexpectedly Integral felt the heat of eyes cutting into her. When their eyes connected integral jumped back slightly feeling like she had been caught red handed.  
  
Alucard was staring up at her knowing full well she'd be waiting for him. He turned to Ceres silently and handed her the vials he'd collected and then turned to enter the mansion.  
  
Integral turned to leave the room in order to enter her office. She was all the more angered now that Alucard knew he had managed to infuriate her. That damn bloody vampire! Of course she would worry about Winston. He was just a child. She would have worried about any young person who was in her keeping but Winston wasn't any young person he was hers! And how dare Alucard endanger the boy when she'd only had him in her possession for less than a day.  
  
Integral threw open the door to her office with such wrath that the door handle had been driven into the wall creating a rather large hole. Integral took no notice of it. There wasn't any point in bothering to shut the door. Before she even had time to toss herself into her seat his form was materializing in front of her. He wasn't even going to give her the opportunity to pretend she hadn't been waiting the entire time watching for his return. Fine she thought to herself but I wont give him the satisfaction of yelling.  
  
"Master, Walter told me you had requested my presence."  
  
Integral sat down calmly interlocking her fingers as she sat. "Alucard can you tell me why you felt it was necessary to bring Winston along with you to an abandoned dilapidated medical building that was full of freaks and other vampires?" There was such a sharp edge to each of Integral's words she could have sliced through Alucard.  
  
Alucard raised a brow slightly along with the curve of his lip. "I was training him."  
  
"Training him." Integral continued to look down, her eyes never leaving her desk "I see and you didn't think that such training might be inappropriate for a twelve year old boy."  
  
"Well in Winston's particular case I would say no. The training was completely appropriate."  
  
Integral's teeth clenched as she attempted to maintain composure. "So you felt that it was completely justifiable to hand Winston a gun and throw him into a life or death situation without one day of training." Integral paused for a moment collecting her thoughts. "I would never ever think of doing such a thing to one of my employees Alucard who I'll remind you are ADULTS!"  
  
Alucard huffed as though he were dealing with a dolt who just couldn't grasp the point he was getting at. "Simulation training is useless in Winston's case. For him to grasp the concepts of his skills he needs to be placed in immanent danger."  
  
"And you couldn't simulate immanent danger."  
  
"Well I could Integral but you seem to feel pretty confident that he wouldn't have been in more danger fighting me than the vampires this evening. Not to mention the fact that the most experienced and well trained of your soldiers would have walked into that building with a higher chance of losing his life than Winston."  
  
"He's just a boy Alucard."  
  
"He is not just a boy! He is a dhampire Integral and I find it interesting that you keep forgetting that fact considering you are the one who refuses to see him as anything else."  
  
Integral brought up her face for a moment connecting with Alucard's eyes. Alucard smiled knowing he had finally got Integral to look at him. Alucard decided to sit down for a moment to rest at Integral's level. He brought his clunky boots up resting them on the ledge of Integral's desk.  
  
"Take those bloody boots off you brute."  
  
"As you say Master. I was only trying to get comfortable."  
  
Integral ignored Alucard's words completely. "You had no right to do that to him Alucard." Integral spoke the words as though they were a breath in the wind. Her voice was no longer steady anymore. He rage had cooled but the pain and worry was not leaving her. "What the hell happened any way why did you carry him home?"  
  
"He was wounded but they were only a few trifling scrapes." Alucard left his explanation at that, refraining from calling any of the gory details to Integral's attention. "He needs to learn to use his powers Integral."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"So that he can defend himself and so that this won't happen again." Alucard hesitated for a moment before he continued. "He can be of use to you Integral."  
  
Her brow furled as the he spoke the words. "He is not going to stay here Alucard. I won't have him here at Hellsing."  
  
"And just what else will you do with him Integral? I don't think he'll be able to live a normal human life and he's going to live a very long, -long time. It would be better if he were to kill vampires instead of choosing to live as one."  
  
"We don't have to deal with any of this now he is just a child."  
  
"Integral in life you always pay. You can pay now or pay latter but either way you will pay. Don't isolate him or make him hate you."  
  
"Hate me -HATE ME!" Integral rose unsteadily. "You are the one who he's going to hate Alucard. Bringing him to that place completely unprepared."  
  
"I suppose on some level you are right. Tonight was a terrible disappointment. Winston relies too heavily on his human thinking but in time he will understand. Once he has a grasp on his powers he will be grateful for this evening."  
  
"Well this evening isn't going to happen again Alucard. I forbid you from seeing him do you understand? I forbid it."  
  
"And when he has his first urge to drink blood will you be there to hold his hand Integral."  
  
"Ceres can do it. Now get out of my office Alucard."  
  
"You can't keep us apart Integral I will be the first person he seeks when he wakes and you haven't forbid him from coming to see me."  
  
"Just get out Alucard."  
  
He stood up never removing his eyes from her. "Integral even I'm growing weary of these fights."  
  
"Then stop this, I" her voice cracked and she couldn't finish her sentence. Alucard knew he had to leave before the tears came. He would leave with his Master's dignity intact. He had no desire to watch Integral break down.  
  
She closed her eyes only for a moment hoping to stop the tears from coming but when she opened them again he was gown. She had been so close to saying the words, so close to telling Alucard how overwhelming the fear had been.  
  
**************************  
  
Soon, soon, hahahaha 


	19. I have so much other stuff I should be d...

Funny you should mention a dream parody LSR-7 I have one planed but not for a few more chapters.  
  
I don't own Hellsing.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
She hadn't been able to sleep till she walked in to check on him. He lay there in her father's bed for a second night covered in dry blood. His head and chest were bandaged in thick gauss. Integral did not need to undue the bandages to know they were gunshots. The wounds probably were trifling in Alucard's eyes but to Integral they seemed horrible.  
  
For a moment Integral had sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her hand softly through Winston's hair. The raven tresses had a sweet silky touch about them that was so different from his father's. Integral always remembered Alucard's hair feeling like a slithering snake. Then for the first time Integral noticed that Winston's hair parted in the center as her own did. However, it fell in wave like strands about his face like Alucard's. After a few more stolen moments Integral picked herself up and walked to her own room next to Winston's.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The morning light came into his room cruelly. He had only had a few hours rest before the sun came up but the moment its rays entered his room they had disturbed his sleep. He tried to pull the curtains shut and block out the intruding offending daylight but once he had woken up the terrible headache he had would not permit him to fall back asleep. Knowing he would not be able to rest anymore Winston got up groggily but before he even had his head off the pillow he heard a gentle rapping noise at his door.  
  
"Come in," he said fumbling out the words.  
  
Then his door opened and the clink and clank of china could be heard as Walter entered the room bringing a cart and tray with what appeared to be breakfast on it. "Good morning Mr. Richmond. Sir Hellsing has instructed me to bring you your breakfast in your room this morning." Walter smiled kindly at Winston. Somehow the old angel of death's heart had warmed to the boy after Integral had expressed such concern over him. "I made sure there was no garlic in your meal and I brought up some stainless steal stemware."  
  
Winston brought up his hand to his head rubbing his wound. "Huh. Why stainless steal stemware."  
  
"Um, I thought perhaps silver would be inappropriate."  
  
"What are you talking about?" then once again the memories flooded back into Winston's mind and suddenly he remembered that he shouldn't be eating breakfast at all. "Where is he?" Before Winston even got out the words he had jumped up off his bed looking around the room for his shirt.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"ALUCARD!" Winston ran to the chair in the farthest corner of his room when he noticed his shirt had been strung across it.  
  
"Alucard is sleeping Winston."  
  
"Well where is his room I need to talk to him now. I have to ask him something."  
  
"He's in the old dungeons of course but I would hardly recommend entering his quarters without his permission. He won't tolerate such behavior Winston. Why don't you just sit down and have breakfast? Han's prepared a lovely omelet."  
  
"I can't I have to speak with him," but Winston was out the door before Walter had time to reply.  
  
Walter stood there, slightly puzzled by all the events. Things at Hellsing had managed to get quite out of hand in less than a weeks time. Deciding it would be a waste of food to leave Winston's breakfast in his bedroom, Walter brought it down to the kitchenette of the floor. That way he could keep it warm till Winston was ready to eat.  
  
Winston ran down the numerous flights of stairs without a clue where he was going but it didn't matter. He would find Alucard's room, of that he was certain. When he had gotten to the bottom of the stairwell he could tell he had entered the mansion's basement just by observing the difference in décor.  
  
Cold stonewalls enclosed him on all sides but the floor was also stone. No tapestries or painting were anywhere everything was bare. There were modern lights but along the walls old sconces stood in order to place torches. The Hellsing mansion must have been centuries old. After all who knew how long vampire has existed?  
  
As these questioned came into Winston's mind he began to wonder about his families history -all of his families history. How old was Hellsing and his father for that matter? When did vampires come into being? Why did Alucard serve Integral? Most importantly though, he wanted to know why he wasn't dead? He had killed himself but yet here he was walking throughout these warped halls.  
  
Out of nowhere Winston was filled with an unexplainable urge to turn left when he passed a hallway perpendicular to his own. He turned quickly and continued walking till he reached a large oaken door. Not knowing what to expect Winston pushed his body against the door even though he had a feeling it was locked. The door didn't budge but Winston began to rap hard of the wood pounding his fists against the heavy door.  
  
He stood there banging over and over till his fists were beat red and sore; yet, he wasn't even conscious of the pain. Some primal force kept driving him on desperately. The closer he felt to defeat the more enraged he became and before long the thick wood began to bow inward with each thrust. When the wood finally cracked in half it reminded Winston of a bent popsicle stick. It splintered off in all different directions but the door crumpled forward hitting the ground.  
  
Winston stepped into the room with reticence. There was a simple wooden table along the farthest wall. In front of it in the middle of the room rather morbidly sat a large coffin with a gold cross upon it. Winston walked over to it slowly afraid that each one of his steps was giving away his prescience.  
  
When he stood next to the coffin he brought his right hand forward slowly and tapped it quietly. Nothing in the room stirred. Winston sucked in a heavy breath and pushed the coffin lid back, slipping it to the floor with a heavy clank.  
  
Alucard's figure could be seen laid out amongst the deep black satin lining of the casket. He did not stir in the slightest not even to open his eyes. However, when Winston leaned over the coffin to look at Alucard he spoke up in a rather agitated voice. "Winston put the lid back on my bed and go have your breakfast. We can talk about whatever you want when night falls but until then you are not to disturb me."  
  
"NO," he yelled. "We have to talk now."  
  
Alucard sat up slowly his lips were drawn into a taunt frown that would have done Integral proud. He did not say one word to Winston or even look at him. He merely leaned over and pulled up the coffin lid, once again entombing himself.  
  
Winston stood nonplussed for about a minute before he began to bang on the coffin lid as he had Alucard's door.  
  
Alucard's voice could again be heard muffled by the coffin. "Do not dare do to my coffin what you did to my door. I've had all I can take of your brutish human thinking. Now go away until the sun has gone down."  
  
After this some heavy force pushed Winston back slamming his head into the hard stonewalls. His body slunk downward in agony. The knock had rekindled his head wound and suddenly he was painfully aware of his swollen red hands.  
  
He would have sat there and cried if Alucard hadn't been there but instead he picked himself up and wandered off back to the halls. This time however he felt no strange urges telling him where to go he simply sulked about lost amongst the endless labyrinth of Hellsing.  
  
None of it made any sense he should be dead and in hell by now but instead he was still stuck in the world of the living. Vampires could be killed couldn't they? The priest had killed the vampire that had killed his aunt but why couldn't Winston kill himself? Winston felt like he was drowning alive in all the questions that floated around in his throbbing head.  
  
When he finally found his way back upstairs to his room he noticed that his breakfast was gone but it really didn't matter. He wasn't hungry at all. He wanted piece of mind but he knew he wouldn't get that till nightfall so instead he wandered into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
He took off his shirt slowly wincing as he pulled off his sleeve with his small swollen fingers. He sat down on the toilet seat to undue the bandages around his chest but when he took them off he noticed to his surprise that the wound had already closed and was somewhat healed. There were deep bruises around his rib cage but the bullet hole had already scarred over.  
  
Standing up slowly he walked over to a mirror and began to undue the bandage around his forehead. He looked at himself as he quickly unwrapped the bandage. When it finally fell to the floor Winston gasped quietly. The wound was completely healed and this time there wasn't even a scar. He even felt along the back of his head for where the bullet had left his body but aside from a clump of missing hair he was fine.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sigh  
  
Miles and miles to go before I sleep 


	20. All these detours man I will never get t...

Small time line recap  
  
Day 1 -Jackie talks to Integral, Winston meets Father Anderson at church, that night he is kidnapped but Alexander saves him. Day 2 - Alucard drags Winston home from Alexander, that night Alucard and Integral argue Day 3 - Walter meets Winston, Winston talks to Integral, Integral talks to Alucard about Dr. Caldwell, that night Alucard takes Winston out with him, Ceres meets him, Winston gets hurt Day 4 -Winston tries to speak with Alucard, Walter and Integral talk, Winston and Walter go out, that night Winston and Alucard talk, Walter and Alucard talk (day four is still in the works)  
  
The point I'm trying to make, this fic has taken place over fours days. Can you believe it four bloody days and when I say bloody I mean bloody.  
  
I don't own Hellsing.  
  
**************************************************************** Integral sat on high at her desk trying to read a report about vampire cults in Cardiff. However, her thoughts continued to wander off to the men in her life despite all her efforts to muster up some concentration. Walter would be bringing her a lab analysis of the vials Alucard had recovered but it was Alucard himself that continued to plague Integral's thoughts.  
  
His words had continued to sting her long after he had said them. He was right about most everything of course. The situation with Winston was far more complicated then she had allowed herself to believe. Still she would not allow Alucard to have his way. She would handle the situation as she saw fit.  
  
A gentle knocking noise was heard at Integral's door to which she replied simply, "Enter." Walter stepped into Integral's office quietly making sure not to disturb her reading. When he saw that her eyes were upon him and no on the papers in front of her he spoke up.  
  
"Sir Hellsing, I have the reports on the samples that Alucard brought with him last evening or very early this morning. They were quite interesting."  
  
"Oh how so?" Integral replied quite curious sipping a glass of water after she spoke.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid we can confirm the worst. The vials of blood matched Winston's DNA sample perfectly. The clear liquid samples were in fact as we anticipated a new viral strand. It seems Dr. Caldwell has managed to program a virus as we assumed she would. However, there is some good news we did not expect."  
  
"Good news? I'd like to hear that," as Integral spoke her eyebrow lifted skeptically.  
  
"Well it seems Sir the since the virus is programmed to infect the host cell in a lysogenic state and thus implant its DNA directly into the host, it rarely replicates."  
  
"And this is good news."  
  
"Yes Sir Integral its very good news. It means that the virus can't spread quickly. For example if a person were to drink the blood of someone infected with the virus it could take years for the symptoms of the virus to resonate and its entirely possible if only a small amount were ingested the body might destroy it. So for the virus to be effective it has to be injected into individuals in highly concentrated amounts rapidly. "  
  
"So what your saying is that these new dhampire model freaks of the Millennium group can't spread their plague upon other humans."  
  
"Well sort of Sir Hellsing," Walter paused for a second. "As I said before if an individual has contact with a large amount of the virus through blood or other means they will become infected; however, for results to be immediate the virus needs to be injected into the blood stream via syringe and needle."  
  
"I see. Thank you Walter." Integral looked at Walter for a second and then something registered in her brain. "Who ran the analysis Walter?"  
  
"Don't worry Sir I had them sent to a distant lab. I would not have permitted a sample of Winston's blood to be floating about the Hellsing laboratories. Although, I expect they will need to have a sample of the virus in order to create a vaccine or effective way of destroying it. However, the viral DNA consist of regular viral replication genes and a few very particular genes of Winston's that are very different from your own Integral."  
  
Integral continued to look at Walter but a slight rose color came upon her cheeks as he spoke his last sentence. There wasn't any hiding the truth from Walter he had of course known everything the moment he laid eyes on the boy; yet, he was as faithful a servant as he ever been. "Walter." Integral averted her eyes looking off to the side.  
  
"Yes Integral."  
  
"I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"Yes Sit. It is my pleasure to serve you."  
  
Walter smiled and for a moment he had managed to coax a grim out of Integral as well. "Walter one more thing before you leave."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm afraid this might be busy work but you're the only one I would trust to do this."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I need you to go register Winston for school and please for God's sake take the boy shopping for some new clothes. He looks like an old rag lady walking around in those shirts three sizes to big for him."  
  
"I'm sorry Sir. All we seemed to have available were adult men's clothes. Fortunately he's tall enough that they worked to some degree. Not exactly tailor made but manageable."  
  
"Well they're not bloody manageable to me. I won't have him looking like a homeless beggar as long as he's living in my house."  
  
"Agreed. Would you like to see him anything in particular?"  
  
Integral began to shuffle through papers looking at her desk calmly. "Yes, just please -please- don't put him in anything red."  
  
Walter looked at Integral for a moment before nodding his head and stepping out of her room. "Nothing red she said." Well he couldn't blame her much could he.  
  
Walter walked up the stairs till he'd reached the final floor of the Hellsing mansion where he headed off towards Winston's room. He knocked on the door softly but heard no stirring within. He gently opened the door and stepped into the room. He looked around the room till his eyes settled in the farthest corner.  
  
Winston sat quietly detached from the world completely. His eyes were wide open but he seemed quite oblivious to Walter's entrance. Where ever his mind was it was a million miles away from where he was at now.  
  
Walter spoke up carefully hoping not to frighten the boy he been through a lot over the last fours days. "Winston you're in luck my boy. It seems Integral has instructed me to take you out on the town."  
  
Winston turned his head slowly recognizing Walter's presence for the first time.  
  
"You've never really been in London before have you? Well except for last night of course but that's really no way to see it. I can take you to Oxford Street. We'll have a good time. I haven't had a night off in ages."  
  
Walter smiled genuinely at Winston. The truth was he was rather worried about the boy. Sulking about wasn't healthy for a twelve year old and Winston seemed so depressed. Besides it really had been a long time since Walter had been in London for anything other then work.  
  
"Why are we going to town," Winston said solemnly.  
  
"We have to get you registered for school and Integral wants me to take you shopping for clothes."  
  
Suddenly Winston began to laugh slightly. It was really more of a snicker actually. "That's funny."  
  
"What is," Walter inquired.  
  
"Nothing just something my father said." Winston stood up dragging his arms as though they weighed him down. "Maybe we should go to Harrods." Winston smiled as he said this but Walter didn't quite catch the joke. However, Walter had been slightly disturbed upon hearing Winston refer to his father. It was kind of hard to picture Alucard in a fatherly role of any kind.  
  
"Well we should leave if we want to get everything we need to done. I'm afraid you still haven't eaten yet have you Winston."  
  
"No," he replied coolly.  
  
"Well then we will have to get you your breakfast before we leave."  
  
**********************************  
  
Hey don't be greedy I gave you a preview at the top if you read it. 


	21. Sorry Im blowing you off for the spa

SLOW! Okay yeah it's slow. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while and I'm sorrier to say the next time it will probably be longer. This is complete and utter filler. I just wanted to post something so it wouldn't be a month before my next update.  
  
***************************************************  
  
The Rolls Royce sat patiently in the heavy traffic of the London streets. Winston sat idly playing with the button of his shirt cuff. It was developing into a habitual coping mechanism for him. Despite Walter's best efforts Winston couldn't quite seem to shake his melancholic disposition. He wanted answers that no one was giving him and since no one was talking he just wanted to be left alone. Yet, the Hellsing butler prattled on asking endless questions in the drivers seat.  
  
"So Winston are you excited about starting school again?" asked Walter.  
  
"I guess, I mean I never attended an actual school before," he replied rather unenthusiastically.  
  
"Right. Private tutoring is of course best when dealing with small children. I believe so in any case, but this private academy will prepare you for college. A person should be able to socialize well with others, especially at your age. Did you have many friends in Ireland? You know you're free to write to or call whomever you wish."  
  
Walter was oblivious to the slight sting he had inflicted upon Winston. Not wishing to talk about the subject of friends Winston simply replied in monotone, "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Feeling that it was perhaps best to be open with the boy Walter decided to speak candidly hoping it might bring Winston out of the doldrums. Walter sighed heavily and then spoke. "I think you've had a real bad game of it since you came here Win. Lord knows it's a lot to take in but it won't do any good to sulk forever."  
  
Winston felt tempted to yell some snide retort back at Walter but instead he suddenly smiled and began to chuckle to himself.  
  
Walter turned his head ninety degrees looking over his shoulder and stared at Winston for a moment incredulously. "May I ask what's so amusing about my speech?"  
  
Winston continued to laugh finally breaking into a smile. "Nothing. I guess it's just you called me Win."  
  
"Yes and?"  
  
"Well it's just I had completely forgotten how much I hate my name. Nobody I like has ever called me Winston. I can't really stand the name but I haven't even thought about correcting anyone."  
  
Walter looked at Winston for a moment still failing to see why his comment was particularly humorous but agreeing full heartedly with the boy. "I suppose it is a bit haughty but I have a suspicion Integral named you after a cigar she." Walter's statement trailed off when he suddenly became conscious of the fact he was acknowledging the relationship between Winston and Integral.  
  
Winston stared at Walter for moment wondering how it was that Walter knew. He really didn't look anything like Integral except for the eyes; and though pale blue eyes were uncommon there were other people in the world with such eyes.  
  
The air grew thick with silence and Walter became somewhat desperate for sound to slice through it. "In any case if you prefer Win, it will do fine. Although" -he paused not wanting to bring up Integral's name again but conscious of her wishes- "I wouldn't necessarily ask certain people to call you that."  
  
An amused smirk played about Winston's lips that reminded Walter very much of Alucard. " 'Certain people' of course. Wouldn't want to upset anyone, especially not mommy dearest." he mumbled the last part more to himself but Walter's never failing ears picked up on it.  
  
Though Winston's rude behavior was uncalled for in Walter's opinion at least he wasn't acting withdrawn from the world and so Walter decided to chalk up Win's attitude to normal preteen conduct.  
  
The car continued to move on in silence until it gently glided to a stop in font of a massive cathedral like building. It appeared to be older than the dirt it was laid on. The thick stone was beautiful and pristine enough that one could tell the building was taken care of but at the same time worn enough that one knew it was a very aged edifice.  
  
When Winston stepped out of the car he suddenly felt very cold despite the rather tepid October air. In truth he had been looking forward to the prospect of going to a real school but his heart dampened as he looked upon the large marble plaque that greeted him. 'The Danbury Regional Saint Thomas School for Boys Established in 1897.' The sign seemed to continuously mock him even after dashing away any hopes he may have had.  
  
Walter walked on as Winston stared blankly at the sign. When he finally did take his eyes off the plaque Win had to case after Walter to catch up. Winston trailed behind Walter as he maneuvered his way through the building. They walked until they reached what was apparently the main office.  
  
A woman in her mid forties smiled at them both as they entered. "You must be here to enroll Mr. Richmond as per Sir Hellsing's request."  
  
"Yes. I handle Sir Hellsing's business. As I explained in our telephone conversation Mr. Richmond doesn't have a school transcript as he was previously tutored but I'm sure he can take any necessary placement tests."  
  
The woman smiled widely with a blatant facade. "That won't be a problem. We have good standing with the Hellsing family. With the exception of Integral for obvious reasons we've enrolled most of the Hellsing family since our founding in 1897. We're more than happy to accept Winston into our student body. We're quite proud Sir. Hellsing considered us when this young man stepped into her care. It's quite tragic really losing his parent's when he was just a baby and now his only aunt but oh dear I've said to much."  
  
The woman looked at Winston who seemed to look quite pale after her speech. Walter stepped in hoping to leave the building as quickly as he could. "In that case can I ask what I need to complete to enroll him?"  
  
"Oh of course we just wanted you to fill out these forms-" she stepped over to a desk and reached under it pulling up some papers "-and we were hoping to give Winston an interview with an advising counselor and the Headmaster but since it's a Saturday he can do that on Monday before he starts class."  
  
"Thank you," Walter replied and quickly turned to leave pulling Win with him.  
  
"Do send our regards to Integral will you." The woman smiled and waved the two men off but neither looked back except for a polite nod Walter gave as he stepped out of the office door.  
  
"What was that about?" Win asked Walter as they stepped through the halls.  
  
"I believe Integral made a donation to see that you got in quickly with as little paperwork as possible."  
  
Winston did not respond to Walter's comments as they left the building. It probably wasn't necessary for Integral to do such a thing but she obviously didn't want to deal with a lot of questions from the lovely establishment that Win would soon be calling his school.  
  
When they were once again on the road Winston's spirits again seemed to be a little better. Maybe he was wrong about the school. It really wasn't that bad and they seemed quite hell bent on kissing Integral's ass. Winston continued to ponder to himself as they drove on heading for Oxford Street.  
  
When the car again came to another stop Walter parked along the curb of a particularly crowded shopping street. People scurried about on the sidewalks peering into shop windows ogling items that were hideously expensive. It was far to busy for Win's tastes. He was used to quite green rolling hills and the nearest person being the groundskeeper who never spoke.  
  
"Well Win where to first?" Walter questioned eagerly.  
  
"I don't really know. Don't I need a uniform?" Winston asked flatly.  
  
"That's not necessary it will be sent to the mansion. However, you are going to need a nice suit and some slacks too." Walter turned and looked at Winston for a second taking in the jacket three sizes too big for him. "Yes and a decent jacket," he added.  
  
"How about that one?" Winston's eyes glowed for a moment as he pointed to a window with a black trench coat, a tan wool coat for winter, and a knee length suede burgundy casual jacket.  
  
"Which one?" Walter questioned have a strong feeling already it was the burgundy one.  
  
"The one that's suede."  
  
Walter frowned for a moment. "Right, well let's see if they have it in a different color. Maybe a nice navy to match the color of your eyes and also it has to fit right Win." Walter turned to look a Winston, silently voicing his disapproval of Winston's current coat.  
  
"Ok"  
  
The two men walked into the store. Winston for the, first time since he had woken up, wasn't thinking about Alucard and Walter was busy gearing himself up for a long day of shopping, which he wasn't looking forward to much.  
  
********************************************  
  
OK folks sorry about this. Maybe next time you'll bite your tongue LSR-7 when you congratulate me for my alacrity. I guess I've been busy. BTW Winston I'm afraid was always supposed to be cut down to Win but I got so sidetracked I couldn't find an appropriate moment for him to mention his name. Anyway He'll be Win to Walter and Ceres and maybe on occasion Alucard but never to Integral. So I hope you can adjust to that. 


	22. Sumimasen, this chapter is lame

Sorry. College is really hard but Japanese language class is so awesome. I'd write you some Japanese but ff wont process it correctly so screw it. Romanji is lame.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Walter huffed slightly as he hauled several bags and boxes up the stairs of the Hellsing mansion. Winston scrambled on ahead slightly pleased with himself. Perhaps it was silly but he felt rather nice about his new clothes and throughout his little trip he had managed to completely forget about everything that had happened over the last few days.   
Walter was simply happy his business with the boy was finished. Winston at twelve was a ball of energy but Walter wasn't getting any younger. Not to mention the fact that his leg had never been quite the same after the helicopter crash. Still it made Walter happy to see Winston in a good mood. Regardless of Winston's heritage to Walter Win was strictly a Hellsing and ought to be treated as such.   
When Walter had stumbled inside he paused dropping some of the bags on the floor. Winston turned at the sound of crumpling paper. He suddenly felt terrible when he noticed Walter hunched over his own bags realizing in his excitement he had forgotten to carry any inside. Win rushed over picking up the bags Walter placed on the floor smiling. "Sorry, I got carried away." "Not a problem Master Win but do take them upstairs to you room. Integral won't be pleased if the remain in the hallway."   
Winston smiled wider at Walter. His eyes were brightened against the pale gray coat Walter had found for him. It wasn't quite the suede fabric Win had wanted but it was such a fetching cut. Shiny marbleized buttons fell in a single row catching flecks of light. And he finally had on an oxford shirt that fit but instead of wearing a constricting tie the shirt was left unbuttoned at the top with a clean sweater vest over it. Win looked as Walter put it "like a proper English schoolboy" and indeed he was.  
  
Smiling to himself Winston bobbled up the massive Hellsing stairs making his way up to his quarters. Somehow the massive space that had once seemed stuffy and ancient was feeling more like home. Win hadn't thought too much about it when he first arrived but it was now obvious to him that he was indeed sleeping in the master bedroom of the mansion. The size and central location made the room perfect for any patriarch to bed in but the dead give away for Win was the large picture of someone who apparently was one of his relatives on the wall  
  
It was a large gold frame that held a picture of a hard faced man. His features weren't cold but rather he looked the sort of fellow who'd lived a hard life. Underneath the picture on a brass plate on which his name appeared to be engraved in ornate calligraphy. Abraham Van Hellsing. The entire gaudy sight irked Win for some unknown reason. It was the only thing that bothered him about his new home and for some reason he felt it was entirely necessary and proper that he hate the face that stared down at him.  
  
Winston began placing his new clothes in his closet absent mindedly as the sun fell in the October sky. He had blissfully forgotten the pressing matters of this morning and was even beginning to look forward to the thought of starting school on Monday. Then suddenly a chill crept over him shooting up his spine.  
  
He looked up and noticed the setting sun. The light in his room was slowly slinking away with it leaving him in the darkness alone. Except, he knew he wasn't alone. That ominous presence was back creeping in with the shadows just as the light left with the sun. "Show yourself," he yelled but nothing happened.  
  
The happiness on Winston's face had melted away and he was back in the darkness again. He was unable to understand how it was that he was able to think any thoughts at all. The unanswerable questions flooded his mind and the sinking pit returned to his stomach just as the last rays retreated into the horizon off to bring light to another fortunate soul.  
  
"It's deceptive that sun isn't it."  
  
Winston turned to his left looking at Alucard's figure in the darkness leaning against a dresser.  
  
"For you I suppose more than me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Win questioned.  
  
Alucard stepped forward slowly. "You are not a creature of the light anymore. You should not let it fool you."  
  
Winston glowered at Alucard angrily. "Well then if I'm not a creature of the light any more then what the hell am I? Even vampires are supposed to die when you shot them with silver bullets."  
  
"The bullet that passed through your head left your body and the one that entered your rib cage didn't go near your heart so obviously neither of them could kill you. However, I think you'll find that the wound in your rib cage is worse because the silver was lodged in your body for a time before Walter removed it." Alucard now towered over Win eyeing him directly. "The wound from your chest is still healing right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And your head?"  
  
"It's healed," Win replied.  
  
"II hope that isn't all you really wanted to know this morning because I really don't like being disturbed when I'm resting Winston."  
  
"No I. I wanted to know a lot of things."  
  
"Don't we all but I'm afraid God only permits us a little." Alucard smiled to himself and Winston shuddered slightly.  
  
"What do you know about God any way?"  
  
"Enough," replied Alucard "but we're getting away from the subject. You want to know a lot. A lot about what?"  
  
"The Hellsing family and vampires and you in particular."  
  
Alucard looked thoughtful for a moment and took in a large gulp of air slowly exhaling it. "Well I can't say much about any of those subjects other then myself."  
  
"Well how old are you?"  
  
"Does my age really matter much?"  
  
"Stop avoiding my questions. I want straight answers."  
  
"Don't waste my time with foolish questions and I won't waste your time with foolish answers."  
  
"Fine, why do you serve Integral? You're a vampire so why serve a human being?"  
  
"Because I'm bound too."  
  
"Bound too? What kind of answer is that? I thought you weren't going to waste my time with foolish answers." Win looked at Alucard but the vampire's face was unmoved. "Well, why are you bound too serve her?"  
  
Alucard looked up in the direction of the large painting his face filling with malice and hatred. "The Hellsing's are a clever lot and due to a mistake on my part I'm bound to serve them."  
  
"Who is he?" Winston pointed to the man in the large frame.  
  
Alucard laughed a little. "You don't read much fiction do you Winston."  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Well I wouldn't suggest you start now but I will say if you've ever had the chance to read that fabricated masterpiece of Stokers he did manage a few of the key players thanks to some random scribbling of Harker's. "  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Shall I tell you how I first met Abraham Van Hellsing?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Sorry, I had a lot of work. The grammar and sentence structure of this chapter is bad I'm sure. I haven't written anything in a long time. 


	23. Did any one miss me LOL

Well it's been a long time and all this started because I was really bored. I'm still bored but my life got kind of busy. I got through my first semester of college and I'm sure by taking so much freaking time to update I've lost 9/10th of my fan base. I'm really sorry you guys. I love Alucard and Integral and AI belong together after all LOL.  
  
Integral: What's in a name you do realize most of the people reading this fic don't know ai means love in Japanese. Hell most of them don't even know that Japan is Nihon.  
  
Alucard: That was random Integral and randomness pisses off readers. As does waiting 6 months to update What's in a name. Now type!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Winston stared at Alucard utterly perplexed. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't really know what to say.  
  
Alucard's expression remained as numb as his emotions. "Abraham Van Hellsing was clever man, but he was human and susceptible to human frailties like. greed and. power. He had the wits to outsmart me but not the righteousness to destroy me. So for my own carelessness and perhaps his as well I became his slave or rather a slave to his blood."  
  
"His blood. my blood too," Winston stared at the veins in his hand "but how?"  
  
"The only true pacts in life are sealed with blood; the pledge between a man and a woman, even the covenant between you and your God." Alucard laughed a little. "After all blood is the source of life and life is in the blood, even my life. I chose to sell my soul for my power. It's not so strange that I would sell my freedom to keep my life or rather existence."  
  
"You're not really explaining anything Alucard!" Winston stammered flustered.  
  
"That's not what you wanted to say Win." Alucard stared down at his son who was far more his than Abraham's. "You didn't mind throwing the word around in front of the police girl but when it's just you and me alone the finality of it frightens you doesn't it."  
  
Winston's face soured as he responded in a manner reflective of his youthful age. "It's not like you're dying to hear the word father from my lips. Anyway I'm nothing special if what you implied earlier about Stoker is true and you're the real Dracula who am I in comparison to any of your other children. You're the father of all this hell and it's your damn sins hanging over my head!"  
  
"I never said I was Dracula. That's just a name and a myth. Anyway I didn't create hell your God did."  
  
The cling clang of torrential rain could be heard pounding hard on the roof, a hundred thousand beats a second. It felt like one cliché nightmare and Winston hung his head in resignation but he wasn't ready to end the conversation yet. "All right. I don't need to know how you came to serve the Hellsing's. I'll accept that you owe them some great debt or blood oath as you said but if you won't tell me about Abraham I want to know about Integral. I can't quite picture the two of you ever holding warm feelings for each other."  
  
"You're mother is the only one who ever had even a grain of Abraham in her. I suppose initially I wanted to break her as though I would finally be destroying Abraham." Alucard's words came out idly as though he had never given the subject much thought. "I suppose in time I realized Integral was greater than even the Hellsing family patriarch and I have come to understand her. It was never my intention for something such as you to happen. I wanted to make Integral my partner in life perhaps after a few hundred years we would have grown bored of each other but for a time I would have had the equality I have longed for over the centuries. Of course she will never accept my offer of immortality."  
  
"That still doesn't explain how I came into the world." There was a bitter edge to Win's voice that pricked at Alucard ever so slightly. It was obvious that Alucard's blunt words cut deeper than any blade.  
  
Alucard sighed heavily. "Sex is a very base desire but Integral is still human and I. I have my urges." Winston cringed but Alucard continued. "I believe Integral has and always will long to be with me but her pride will never allow her to accept my offer or you and though it kills me I will obey her wish. You however will be the next heir of Hellsing regardless of what Integral wants."  
  
"Why didn't she kill me?" Win's words were laced with a pain that could never be felt by a being such as Alucard. "Why did she give birth to me?"  
  
"To kill you Winston, nothing short of taking her own life would have sufficed, but I would never, NEVER have allowed that to happen. Winston I suppose you won't believe me when I say this but Integral feels for." Alucard took a moment before he continued. "You are the only blood she really has. You filled a place in her heart that was barren since the day her father died. She may see you as a great shame to the eyes of the rest of the world and her family but to her own eye's I cannot fully fathom what she feels."  
  
Winston stepped forward looking at Alucard as though he were some foreign being. "You really think she loves me?"  
  
Alucard looked into Winston's eyes and felt far too mawkish for his tastes. "I didn't care for what happened last night and I didn't care for what happened this morning. What Integral feels for you exactly I don't know but I do know what I feel!" Alucard's eyes glazed over behind his orange tinted lenses and Winston unconsciously stepped back from Alucard's wrath. "You'll be starting school soon, which I assume won't be a problem for you. However, I'd advise you not to neglect your work regardless of whatever is occurring in this home. Events, such as what happened last night, are not far and few between. I will also be continuing your reeducation of demonic life. You are not a human so it is best that you begin to accept what you are." Alucard turned to walk away shifting on his right heal but upon taking a step he paused. "One more thing as long as you are under this roof you will most likely be expected to attend Protestant services I assume you won't have any problem with that. There is nothing in the Catholic cannon that forbids attending other churches as long as your faith remains with the Church."  
  
"I can't believe what you're asking me to do." Winston stood with his shoulders slumped. Alucard's longwinded speech had left him dazed and as unsure of himself as he had felt in the morning.  
  
"I won't be asking this of you, Integral will and if you ever hope for her to hold any affection for you I wouldn't mention the Catholic Church. She hates it."  
  
Winston felt flustered at Alucard as he watched the arrogant vampire fade away without even bothering to wait for a rebuttal. It seemed Alucard was becoming good at hitting all the right nerves. It was true Win wanted Integral to care for him but that seemed impossible. She had basically abandoned him after all and it would go against his principals to lie about his faith or neglect it any way. Besides he didn't want to be manipulated by Alucard. Just the thought of feeding into Alucadr's arrogance by doing what he asked drove Winston insane.  
  
Win's emotions were overwhelming him and he felt as though they would swallow him alive. Alucard only wanted Integral to make Winston her heir so that he could loop hole his way out of his indentured servitude. So here Win was again. As unloved as he had been in his home in Galway but now someone wanted to use him as a pawn.  
  
Not knowing where to turn Win slowly slipped to his knees as he had done many times before and called out to a power that in his mind was far greater than Alucard's..  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Alucard sat idly in his dungeon sipping on the blood he loved so dearly but the chilled blood was most unpalatable to him. After his discussion with Winston he longed for the sweet warm blood of his youth. The blood he drank so freely before he had ever involved himself with Van Hellsing? No Alucard mused slowly he longed for the sweet blood of the Hellsing's themselves.  
  
His mind wandered back to Winston slowly. Alucard could sense what the boy was doing without even wanted too and it made the vampire ill. Praying to his foolish God, Alucard thought to himself. Well let him do it as long as he chooses to do as I ask.  
  
Then there was a gentle knocking at his door and a figure entered that Alucard was expecting. Before the door even squeaked Alucard greeted his guest.  
  
"Walter how good of you to visit me," Alucard smiled and leaned back leisurely in his chair finishing off his glass.  
  
Walter closed the door behind him slowly not exposing the impatience he had felt most of the night. "I trust you had time to meet with Sir Integral's guest this evening Alucard."  
  
"Her guest?" Alucard scoffed considerably. "Yes we've had time to discuss a few things but fear not Walter he hasn't been enlightened in any great way. Certainly not any more than you have been."  
  
"Alucard," Walter spoke in a commanding tone he did not use very often with the vampire "he seems to be a very nice boy. What's more he is a guest in Sir Integral's home and you have no right to take him with you on life and death missions."  
  
"You have no say in this business Walter. I'm quite certain my Master has not discussed that boy with you in any detail and I'm certain that you're quite unwilling to ask her for details. So until Integral chooses to tell you about Winston don't discuss him with me."  
  
Walter did not flinch once as Alucard's voice grew more and more enraged. "You are correct Alucard but I am a human being and I see things that your demonic eyes will never be able to see. I won't allow you to hurt that boy do you understand me. Whatever the hell he is he has a human heart because I heard it beating when I removed that bullet from his chest last night."  
  
"It's not my intention to hurt him only thicken his skin a bit."  
  
Walter looked at Alucard for any grain of sincerity but he found none.  
  
********************************************  
  
I doubt I'll update again for another six months but the next few chapters should actually be kind of fun so who knows.  
  
dewa mata 


	24. I should be studying for my mid midterm ...

Hey. I've been busy between Ancient tragedies and my Japanese modernization class plus chem. labs are killer. I know none of you care so I'll just jump back into writing. ^_^  
  
I still don't own Hellsing Integral, Alucard, Ceres none of them. Winston I guess I did create but I'm not exactly super possessive with him. In fact I need to get things rolling because right now he is kind of a whimp but he'll get better I promise.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Winston sat idly in his seat. The events of the morning had been long and tedious to say the least. He had not intended at any point to comply with Alucard's wishes but as the day came to pass he had been swept up into forces he did not seem to control. Walter had come to him in the morning asking him to dress and come down to the main entrance of the Hellsing mansion, and feeling obliged to respect Integral's wishes to whatever degree he could Win did as he was told.  
  
When he had walked down the stairs he mentally prepared himself for the difficult task ahead. He did not want to hurt Integral but he was determined not to find himself a pawn in Alucard's war with her. He would simply have to explain to her that he was Catholic and had no intention of attending Anglican services. He ran through all possible scenarios over and over again but when his feet found their way to the landing of the main stair case he found something he was not prepared for.  
  
Integral was standing there in her usual attire. He had never seen her in anything particularly feminine and even today she wore a suit. However, the gentle cream color she wore was vividly bright in contrast to any other apparel he had seen her in and she wore a deep blue shirt casually open without a tie or a constricting button in sight. Her hair was also pulled back into a lose knot. Most striking however, was not her clothes at all but the gentle smile plastered along her face and the warm greeting the flowed forth from it. "Good morning Winston, I'm so glad you'll be joining us. This is my cousin's daughter Jacquelyn." Integral motioned to a girl who stood next to her but Winston was far to entranced to consider the content of Integral's words.  
  
The young woman smiled lightly with an airy laugh replying "Cousin Integral I wish you'd call me Jackie but if you can't at least allow others too." She smiled without a drop of insincerity turning toward Winston who had only just noticed her presence. She held out her hand and somehow Winston's found its way inside hers. "Integral has told me that you're to be her ward for a time at least until a suitable home is found for you. I'm so sorry to hear about your loss but I'm so happy there will be someone young around when I come to visit. This place can be so busy with Integral's staff." Her smile had not altered but when she stopped speaking an uncomfortable silence formed as Winston pulled away his hand dangling it limply to his side.  
  
She was a beautiful girl with long light brown hair and sweet green eyes but he had no idea who she was and he felt as though he ought not to speak with her. She was a family member Integral had said so hadn't she. Then she was Integral's heir. This was the girl who Alucard wanted out of the way and Integral viewed as legitimate.  
  
Jacquelyn's smile grew uneasy as she watched the boy flinch but then her heart clinched tightly. It must have been what she had said. He had seemed so happy when he first looked at Integral but when she had mentioned his loss hid face grew crestfallen. Integral had not gown into details about the boys life but if he had lived with his aunt all his life and had never even known his parent's of course he would be devastated. Jacquelyn chided herself mentally for her blunder. She loathed making social improprieties in front of Integral.  
  
Integral who assessed the situation quickly turned to Winston attempting to utilize her percussive powers. "Winston we'll be attending services and I was hopping you'd come. I wanted you to spend the day with Jackie and me."  
  
Win looked at his mother bewildered. Had he heard her correctly? She wanted him to spend the day with her and her family. He didn't really know how to respond to her and when the word "sure" slipped out of his mouth he didn't really know where it came from.  
  
And that was the gist of it. That was how he found himself sitting next to Integral and the girl he could consider his second cousin in an Anglican Church. Of course he knew that she had no idea who he was and would probably never know, but that wasn't what bothered him. No he was far more concerned about what Integral was up to. The service itself had been similar to mass. This did not surprise Winston considering that the Anglican Church had separated from the Catholic Church more in name than in doctrine and tradition. He was certainly grateful he did not have to sit through a tirade on immorality as he had had to during his childhood days with his aunt but he was still restless.  
  
When the services had ended Integral led her small party of three through the crowd of people but as their exit progressed somewhere along the way Winston and Jackie lost sight of Integral. Winston shifted his eyes to the left and right but it seemed his mother had meandered off somewhere never to be found. As he surveyed the room absentmindedly holding Jackie's hand he was oblivious to the fact that he had nearly dragged her through a group of small children.  
  
Feeling obliged to pacify the boys worries Jacquelyn attempted to explain the situation to Winston. "You needn't be so frantic about Integral. She always does this when we go to Church. I believe it's somewhat of a social gathering for some of her associates. In any case once the rest of the herd thins off we'll find her talking to some respectable head of state I don't know." Jacquelyn's words weren't particularly disrespectful but there was an air of boredom in her voice.  
  
Winston looked at her hesitantly. "I see," he said in monotone. "Then we'll wait here." He pointed to a bench along the left wall of the outside of the Church. A small group that appeared to be a family were just removing themselves from the seat. Winston finally dropped Jackie's hand and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
Jackie laughed a little as she followed Win over to the bench to sit. For someone who couldn't be older than 13 he was treating her as though she were the child and it was more than obvious she had a number of years on the boy but perhaps he had grown up more than she had. After all he didn't have any parents or any family for that matter. Still he had seemed so childlike earlier when he had been looking for Integral.  
  
After Jacquelyn had sat she smoothed out the creases in her long purple skirt saying quietly to Win, "I think Integral brought you along so I might have company."  
  
Winston pondered what she had said for a moment. It would make sense for Integral to do such a thing. "I suppose," he replied.  
  
"So how old are you?" Jacquelyn asked attempting to make idle chit chat.  
  
"Twelve," Winston responded nervously looking at his feet. He felt uncomfortable. Why was she being so damn nice to him? Smiling and speaking to him as though she knew everything about Integral. How dare she insinuate that he was a plaything for her while Integral was busy; suggesting that Integral could give a damn that he had come along.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jacquelyn questioned.  
  
As the unfounded thoughts of jealousy made there way into Winston's head he was bombarded by something he had not expected.  
  
Why is he so sad? Maybe I shouldn't try to speak with him. God I hope I don't make him cry. I don't want to make him cry. I wonder why Integral has decided to take care of him. His family must have been important. I feel like she's keeping something from me. Oh God he looks like he's going to cry. I almost wish I was alone. (That section should be in italic but the format goes haywire so I'm telling you guys in case)  
  
Winston reared out of his seat shocked pushing the bench backwards. It screeched harshly against the cement and Jackie was pitched forward from her seat slightly. Win panted heavily as he looked down at Jackie. His palms were sweaty and he felt sick but he didn't know what too do. She kept looking at him with unsure eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I've not been well lately please excuse me. I'm not very good company."  
  
She looked at him again with sincerity. "It's alright. I'm sorry I guess you'd rather be alone. I can't help that I'm a social creature." She looked down and spoke unsteadily. "I'm glad though that there will be someone around when I visit Hellsing, even if you are so much younger than me."  
  
Win looked over his left shoulder hopping to see Integral somewhere. But he did not see her. Why did it have to be like this he asked himself? Why did she have to be so nice? He wanted to smack her for being so nice but he was the one who needed to be smacked. It was his presence that upset the balance. He didn't belong there. A creature like him did not belong in the picture he saw around himself.  
  
"Sorry about that, are you both ready to leave. I met some friends." Integral approached her party unaware of what had passed during her absence. Win looked at her like he might a messiah from God come to save him. All he wanted at that moment was to go home.  
  
Jacquelyn smiled her usual smile and stood up. Her height just barely missed eye level with Integral. "Of course, but Integral I'm feeling rather ill do you suppose we can go straight home. I don't think I'd care to go out for lunch."  
  
"Oh," Integral paused for a moment. Somewhere in her heart of hearts she had been looking forward to the idea of spending the afternoon with Winston and Jacquelyn together but Integral was intuitive. She could tell instantaneously that Win was uncomfortable and wanted to get away from them. Jacquelyn was surely feigning illness on his behalf. She was such a sweet girl really. "Alright Jacquelyn, I'm somewhat tired myself. We'll go home."  
  
The two women turned and walked off to Integral's car. Win followed silently behind them in their shadows.  
  
***********************************  
  
Yeah this chapter is kind of random but I can pretty much promise you the next one is going to be very good. I've been waiting a really long long long time for a meeting to take place between say a psychopathic priest and androgynous Hellsing leader. 


End file.
